Lost in Time
by m0untainc1imber
Summary: Ginny is reading a book by the pond at the Burrow and generally minding her own business, when she gets unceremoniously dumped in the...lake at Hogwarts? Now she is bouncing around in time with no discernible return date...maybe she shouldn't have been reading aloud. First chapter written in the form of letters back to her own time. T for language and mentions of drinking.
1. Letters

**Lost in Time**

**Chapter One - Letters**

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, the girls would be way cooler.

* * *

_(Deliver on July 25, 1997 to Weasley Family, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England)_

___September 1, 1832_

_Everyone,_

_Okay, so I know this is going to sound extremely strange but hear me out. I was hanging out on the dock by the pond on your yesterday (don't worry, that will make sense later) minding my own business and reading a book I found stashed away in the library at Number 12. As you know, I've been trying to learn Latin and that's what this book was written in, however, I'm not very good yet so I was reading it out loud to myself. I realize now just how completely and utterly STUPID that was._

_The passage I was reading was talking about the relativity of time and I got to a part that, had I been paying attention, I would have noticed was a spell and wouldn't have said it but, as I stated above, I was stupid, idiotic in fact. Next thing I knew, I was soaking wet and trying to swim in my clothes (which is extremely difficult, I might add) and the dock was GONE! I had been dumped in the pond! But the pond wasn't the pond, it was the Black Lake! At HOGWARTS!_

_I climbed out (cursing Latin) and tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Long story short, three hours later I was in the headmaster's office, not Dumbledore's office, the headmaster's office, Headmaster PICKLESTON'S office (funny name right? I think it must be a requirement for the position)._

_Yes, that's right, I'm currently enjoying life in the past, it's great. NOT! I arrived on the 31st of August, 1832 (I don't know what happened to the days between July 24 and Aug 31 but that's the least of my worries) and as far as I can tell, everyone here is a chauvinistic bastard. I'm seriously considering dressing up as a guy if the next place I land is anything like this one. Thank Merlin that it's not permanent. As soon as I realized I was in the past (and had finished answering a bunch a pointless, rude and patronizing questions asked by the lovely Headmaster Pickleston), I translated the rest of the book._

_Turns out, some history buff wanted to travel in time to view all his favorite historic events and write about them. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out a way to time his "jumps" and ended up bouncing around in time like a yo yo, in a completely random non-pattern. According to the book, you end up jumping anywhere in time, back or forward from wherever you last landed, the only constraint is that you can't go any further forward than your age would be when you got there had you been counting from your personal date of birth. So if I came back and was twenty, I couldn't be any later than July 24, 2001. So I guess that's a relief. I hope that made sense, if not, it doesn't really matter, I'm still stuck in the past.  
_

_However, I could be jumping around in time for the rest of my life. The good thing is that there isn't a maximum amount of time you can stay in one time. So say I really liked the 1500s (unlikely), I could live out my life there. One of many bad things: I can't 'jump' more than once a year so it will probably take me an extremely long time to get back. Or maybe not. I have absolutely no idea. It really is completely random.  
_

_Anyway, I'm really just writing to say that I'm fine (for the time being) and I'll be home when I can. If I manage to land near to your time but not quite I might just decide to stick around until I have already left...if that makes sense. Main point is, I will probably be much older when you next see me._

_I had to take my OWLS again because I don't have my results with me and I can't exactly use them seeing as their from the 20th century. I've enrolled in Hogwarts for my sixth year and will attend for the year of 1832-1833, before high-tailing it out of here. It should be interesting to say the least._

_One last thing, the book came with me so there's no chance of having someone else get stuck floating around in time, and I'm pretty sure that's a good thing because admit it, it was stupid, reckless and dangerous. In fact, I think I'm going to burn this asap.  
_

_All my love,_

_Ginny (aka Ginevra Williams)_

* * *

___September 17, 1365_

_People in their normal time,_

_I hope you found this letter okay, I'm quite proud of myself for thinking of this actually. I wrote it, waterproofed it, wrapped it in cloth, sealed it in the stone, and then buried it where I knew the back yard of the Burrow will be in a couple hundred years time. Anyway, if you found it, which you must have it you're reading this letter, you will have noticed the impressive explosion followed by a high-pitched siren, I thought it would sufficiently attract your attention. (You can thank the twins for teaching me that charm by the way, blame them if you lose your hearing.)_

_I made it out of the 1830s alive, I left as soon as my year was up because I really didn't want to stick around any longer than absolutely necessary._

_While I was there people seemed to think I needed a husband. It took some convincing (four months of it) but I finally got the guys to leave me alone. In the end, I just castrated (sorry boys) this one guy who would not take no for an answer, ever, for anything. After that, no one bothered me, something about the danger factor being too high. I did get to see the English government pass the Slavery Abolition Act which was nice...now, if only they could get a move on women's rights..._

_This time, I am making good on my threat to leave my femininity behind. I landed in 1365 (August 14th, to be precise, I missed my birthday in transit so I guess I'm sixteen now...happy birthday to me) anyway, unmarried women over the age of fifteen are considered uncouth and will be married off to the first guy who asks. Apparently the current headmaster has the right to offer any unwed orphan girls (of which I am...basically), "for the good of the school". Hence, the creation of Gerard Wicart, a young peasant boy with a fiery disposition and an independent streak a mile wide. I do bemoan the loss of my hair, but that is what magic is for. That, and shrinking certain parts of my anatomy (but they won't go away entirely so I still have to be careful)._

_Oh yeah, I found out that the time spell doesn't dump you where you started, it's completely random as well. This time I landed in a tree, not very comfortable. I just hope I don't end up somewhere embarrassing or dangerous or gross or whatever._

_Any way, I'm going into my seventh year here and hope that I can understand the material alright because it is so far out of my own time. Also, I found a spell in the book that allows me to speak, hear, and write in the local dialect so I shouldn't have too much of a miscommunication problem. Maybe. I hope. I don't know. Oh this is going to fun (note the sarcasm)._

_Now male,_

_Ginny (aka Gerard Wicart)_

* * *

___August 15, 1366_

_Everyone who is their proper gender (as far as I know),_

_I've decided to add another letter to the rock which I've set to explode. Since I'm still in the 1360s I figure I might as well use the same delivery system. From now on, I'm going to try to space the letters out so that you get one every few days, don't bother trying to figure out where I put them, it will be different every time (except this once). Enough of that, on with the letter!_

_Life here is going a lot better than I expected, then again, after last time I didn't exactly have very high expectations. Fitting in with the guys is actually pretty easy (thank you, oh brothers of mine), it's fending off the girls that's getting difficult. Apparently girls in this time like a "delicate man" and have decided that Gerard would make a fantastic husband...I tend to disagree. I am continually being ribbed by the guys who think that I should pick a pretty one and bed her asap, for fairly obvious reasons that idea disturbs me greatly. (Not that I have a problem with a girl who wouldn't mind that, it's just not for me.)  
_

_Even though the Muggle world has started to move towards guns as weapons, the boys in the wizarding world still learn to fight the traditional way. Officially, we learn the sword and longbow, but a few of the guys (cough*Thoma*cough) who took me under their wing also taught me hand-to-hand and how to properly participate in a pub brawl. If anyone wants lessons when I get back, I'll be happy to give them. If you mess with me though...I'll throw you into a wall, no joke._

_For example, we went to The Pub a few nights back (it doesn't have a name, it's just "The Pub") and someone insulted someone else's mother and then all hell broke loose. I have a massive bruise on my arm and some cracked knuckles but I'm pretty sure I crushed two noses, broke a couple arms and knocked a few guys out, so I'm not too bothered. It was BRILLIANT!_

_Okay, wow, I just read that last bit over again, I think I've been spending too much time with the guys... But whatever, it was fun. Well, the brawl was fun, the hangover not so much. Still, I think it was worth it and my roommates agree.  
_

_In other news (but keeping with the pub theme) I have found that I am magnificently good at poker. I was roped into a game a few months ago and I started with five sickles and ended with seven galleons. In case you were wondering, that is a LOT of money here. I have won a total of fifty-three galleons and lost six. I know Mum is probably upset that her baby girl is gambling but remember, I'm not a girl right now! Also, I always quit while I'm ahead, I don't see the point of pushing your luck, that's just stupid and I filled my stupid quota when I read that spell aloud._

_I will be leaving this time soon and I hope to get to sometime that is a bit more civilized than the 1300s, I may be having fun but I do miss hot showers and proper toilets...and toothbrushes. I really miss toothbrushes. Tooth freshening charms are all well and good (even though they haven't been invented yet) but I want a real scrub with a real brush and real paste (conjured toothpaste is disgusting).  
_

_Anyway, aside from a few bruises from brawls, cuts from sword fighting (because I'm still learning I'm not as good as the others yet and they never let me forget it), and a pretty serious concussion (all I will say is that it involved a teacup, rope, a pigeon and pudding), I'm still in perfect health. In fact, I'm extremely fit, I guess that's what I get for being a guy. Depending on when I end up this time, I may or may not go back to being a girl, I want to, but if it's anything like it is here or the 1830s, I'm avoiding femininity like the plague._

_Oh yeah, my eighteenth birthday (which was last weekend...relatively speaking) was celebrated by taking a trip into London with the guys, they certainly know how to party in this time...well, the boys do. The girls that were there (and I'm still not sure where they came from or how they got there) all ended up in a different room doing Merlin knows what, whatever it was, it was quite and __sounded boring. The rest of us had a grand old time and I only remember half of it! (Sorry, Mum...)_

_Moving on tomorrow,_

_Ginny (aka Gerard Wicart)_

_P.S. Mum, Dad, you'll be proud to hear that I now have five 'O' NEWTS and four 'E' ones. My Os are Defense, Dueling, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Potions. The Es are Charms, Arithmancy, Astronomy __ and Swordplay_. Heh, I think I did better than all my fellow brothers! Mind you, these are from 1366...I'm not sure if they count in the future.

* * *

___June 11, 910_

_All you back home,_

_My wish for civilization has been denied. I've been in my new time for a week and so far...well, suffice it to say, the years are measured in triple digits. I landed in 910. Can't I go forward for once? I mean really, would that be too much to ask? Also, because I'm changing DAYS as well as years, I'm starting to get confused...especially about my age, this time it's especially weird. So, to help me straighten my thoughts out, and help you keep up to date (pun intended), I'm writing it out here._

_My birthday is August 11, 1981_

_ left 1997 on July 24 (age 15)_

arrived **1832**_ on August 31 (age 16 - managed to skip my birthday)_

_ left 1833 on August 31 (now 17)_

arrived **1365**_ on August 14 (still 17)_

_ left 1366 on August 16 (now 18 - amazing birthday celebration)_

arrived **910**_ on JUNE 2 (...um? Almost 19?)_

_It's extremely confusing._

_Anyway, enough about my messed up age and timeline. I'm in 910 now and I've decided to stay as a guy, I don't want to get married to some thousand year old idiot and I have a feeling that's what would end up happening. After snooping around (Thoma from 1382/83 taught me some very interesting things), I decided to have the name Gavin Wynne. Gavin is a common first name and Wynne sounds realistic enough but I'm almost positive that it's not used by anyone right now._

_When I arrived, I really didn't know where to start since I'd finished school, so I just decided to head to Hogsmeade. Imagine my surprise when I find that Hogwarts is very small and under construction! Maybe I should have paid attention in History of Magic... _

_I went up to the castle (which doesn't look much like a castle right now) a few days ago and found out that the school offers internships (something between regular school and an apprenticeship) for anyone between the ages of eighteen and twenty who can impress two professors__ (you can be asked back for an apprenticeship at twenty)_. Those two will then teach the student in a few different areas, you also have to help them out with their classes. Since I really don't have anything ELSE I can do while I'm in this time, I decided to try to get an internship...I know, me, willingly doing more school. But really, what am I supposed to do while I'm stuck in the tenth century for at least a year?

_Speaking of not paying attention in History of Magic, I nearly had a heart attack when I went to apply __for an internship, the FOUNDERS are teaching here! And Gryffindor isn't the headmaster, I always thought he was. Again, I need to pay attention in that class or possibly read Hermione's favorite book. The headmaster is a crotchety old man who frowns a lot and is a bit of a sexist (he makes two exceptions: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) so I'm glad that I decided to stay as a guy._

_The tests for my internship were interesting, I didn't get to pick who I wanted to teach me or what I wanted to study, it was more like an all-purpose tryout. There weren't many written tests (just Arithmany and Runes), everything else was practical (you can't do History as an internship) and all the professors watched. When I was done, they just sent me out of the room and told me to come back the next day. I was really worried that I wouldn't get in and I would have to figure something else out for my time here, even though I thought I did really well._

_When I arrived the next morning, I walked in on a massive argument. Ravenclaw (who teaches advanced arithmancy and runes), Gryffindor (dueling and advanced defense/attack), Slytherin (advanced potions and swordplay), and Fairbairn (advanced transfiguration) were having a massive argument and the headmaster, Hufflepuff and a couple other professors were unsuccessfully trying to mediate. As soon as they noticed I was standing there, they all went silent and stared, it felt like they were dissecting me._

_Turns out, Fairbairn wanted me because I was "a prodigy, that boy is a natural at transfiguration." Gryffindor argued that he'd "never seen young man wield a wand with such accuracy." Ravenclaw insisted that I was "perfectly suited for the intricate art of warding." (That's a combination of runes and arithmancy.) And Slytherin said "that lad has more potential with the sword than anyone I've ever met and has the hands of a potions master, a rarer combination has not been seen in year." They were arguing about ME! The founders of Hogwarts (and another professor) all wanted me to intern with them!_

_After four hours of negotiations they agreed to share me; I would spend Monday with Fairbairn, Tuesday with Ravenclaw, Wednesday with Gryffindor, and Thursday and Friday with Slytherin. The others were extremely pissed that Slytherin got two days but he argued that he was teaching me the sword AND potions her was therefore entitled to the extra time. I'd like to point out that Gavin (me) had absolutely no say in any of this. _

_I'm stoked that I get to learn from three of the four founders but until now, the most subjects an intern has studied is THREE, I have FIVE! This year will either be heaven or hell, I don't think there's anything in between. Anyway, I have three more months of freedom before I start my internships. Wish me luck (not that you can because by the time you read this it will all be over...I think...now I'm confused again)._

_Hoping you're all well,_

_Ginny (aka Gavin Wynne)_

_P.S. I don't know how I managed it, but everyone, including the founders, still think I'm a guy...they're either oblivious or I'm just that good.  
_

_P.P.S. Did you like how this one arrived? I thought an explosion in the middle of Diagon Alley would be interesting! (Sorry if you got in trouble for that...)_

_P.P.P.S Money is worth SO much here that I am basically a millionaire, a nice change._

* * *

_December 15, 910_

_Those who still have control over their lives (and even those who don't),_

_First, I feel like the walking dead. The professors are under the impression that I can devote all my __time and energy to each and every one of them. Surprisingly, Slytherin is the nicest, at least during my swordsmanship lessons. I think it might have something to do with the fact that he said I had "potential" and started slow before picking up the pace, he's even making me use my left hand as well so that he can teach me the double swords later. What I learned in 1365/66 was nothing compared to this, I am a new definition of toned...it's actually kinda impressive._

_Everyone is a bit confused about how I keep getting better, stronger, and am filling out a bit (all muscle, thank you very much), but am not getting super buff. I do have enough muscle to be able to wear sleeveless tunics though, my arms aren't so decidedly feminine and skinny anymore. My charm to flatten my chest is working well, but it's not perfect so I still have to keep my shirt on...not that I'd take it off anyway. Anyway, I looked at myself (my real self) in the mirror the other day and I have to say, I look good. Not too muscled but obviously extremely strong (which I am!)._

_My skill with the sword has progressed to the point where I can best most of the other students and even some of Slytherin's other interns (there's six, all guys - we've had some brilliant times together). I'm looking forward to next week, Slytherin's oldest intern, Raghnall (he's going to become his apprentice next year, we're sure of it), is going to teach me, and a guy only one year older than me, how to throw knives. In return, I'm teaching them a few tricks I know from when I learned to brawl in 1365/66. It's going to be great!_

_During our potions lessons Slytherin is patient and explains everything, but that is probably because with some of the stuff we're working on all it takes is one mistake and we all go 'boom' (along with a good portion of the dungeons). Still, even though he's nice I think my hands are about to go on strike; not only do I abuse them during swordplay but then I require them to perform the small, precise, repetitive movements used in potions, I'm pretty sure I'm getting tendentious. Oh yeah, and then there's the multiple times a day that Slytherin grabs them; he's either correcting my grip (sword, knife and stirring rod) or stopping me from adding an ingredient. But I think it's worth it._

_Gryffindor on the other hand, he seems bound and determined to run me into the ground. By the end of every Wednesday I am completely and utterly exhausted, my magic is drained and I feel like someone has run over me with a train. Still, I am learning tons, all about dueling and defense and attack. There are something like 12 different types of duel; personal honor duels, family honor duels, sport duels (three kinds), proxy duels and I can't remember the others right now. Also, defense and attack are different from dueling, they're basically any type of magical fighting that isn't officially sanctioned.  
_

_When we found a boggart, I found that mine has changed...it's now an hourglass that has a hole in the bottom and has run out. It wasn't very scary and mostly just confused me, no one else understood but then, they don't know that I'm a time bouncer (cause I think this is a bit beyond just traveling). Anyway, I just changed it into a bouncy ball. _

_My first official magical duel was with Simeon (he's a great guy), Gryffindor's only other intern, last week. I barely won and you know what my reward was? I had to teach the first and second years for a week, not what I consider a reward. I found myself empathizing with Snape (NEVER a good thing), some of those kids really are dunderheads. I can see how the professors like having interns and apprentices, we aren't idiots (most of the time)._

_Moving on. I'm convinced that warding, for which I have to first master both arithmancy and runes, is impossible. Ravenclaw assures me that I will get it eventually but in the meantime, she just shoves information at me in quantities that even Hermione would be hard pressed to keep up with. Sure, it's interesting, fascinating even, but there's just SO MUCH of it! I find it extremely frustrating that Bethia and Maeve (Ravenclaw's other interns) aren't having much difficulty. Mind you, they are a year ahead of me..._

_It doesn't help that Bethia has made it her mission in life to marry me. Stop laughing, people, it's really not funny. Most of the other interns and apprentices (and even some students) are betrothed and will marry when they finish their education, the fact that I'm not engaged and that I'm "oh so very handsome" and "the smartest man around", seem to make me an extremely eligible bachelor and on the menu. I'M NOT! And they are very persistent. I've enlisted my fellow Slytherin interns to help me escape and hide me. They think it's hilarious. I disagree._

_Fairbairn is actually a pretty good teacher, ruthless, but good. However, he is of the same mindset as many of the girls and thinks it is high time I get engaged, it's hard to keep him off my back. I think I might have to go away for the holidays so I can pretend to get engaged... I just don't see any other way to get them to leave me alone. I am working on the animagus transformation with him but all I know so far is that I am a big cat._

_In other news, something extremely unexpected has started happening...I (as Gavin Wynne) have been gaining a bit of a reputation. A good one. I was in Diagon Alley with Simeon the other day and this guy heard him call me Wynne. The guy came up and asked if I was Gavin Wynne and when I said I was, he offered me a job for when I finished my internship...it was really weird. Simeon just laughed at my confusion and asked me why I was so surprised. I told him that I honestly had no idea that people had heard of me, he said that rumors travel fast in the wizarding community and that the students, interns and apprentices had been writing home about me. Apparently word of my eclectic talents got out ages ago and people are interested. I have to say, it explains why the girls are so insistent._

_I'm not sure how to say this next part, because I don't want you to get upset, but I'm seriously considering spending more than one year here. The internships are two years long and I think it would be really good to complete mine. I still want to get back to my own time, but there is SO much I can learn here that I don't think I could leave in only six more months._

_Hoping not to get married,_

_Ginny (still Gavin Wynne)_

_P.S. I turned nineteen over the summer. And it hit me the other day, I've been gone for two and a half years but have had four birthdays (even though I missed one and skipped a few months in transit). Weird._

* * *

___May 27, 911_

_Ye who are not being forced into matrimony (real or otherwise),_

_I'm engaged...to a figment of my imagination (thank Merlin she doesn't actually exist). Her name is Ceana, shes seventeen and very shy but extremely beautiful, my aunt forced her on me and I don't want to talk about it. People won't be seeing her...EVER! The girls are putout and the guys think it's hilarious that I spent so much time and energy avoiding a betrothal, only to end up with one anyway. I'm just glad they'll be leaving me alone._

_Over the holidays I used a whole fifteen galleons (a fortune here) to purchase a large piece of land and another ten to build a medium-sized mansion, really just a big fancy house. It cost _**so much**_ because I had the builders use the best stone available and charm every single stone with a preservation charm and an unbreakable charm. I want this thing to be around for whatever time I end up in next (assuming it's in the future, which I sincerely hope it is). I then spent a whole _**one**_ galleon to have the goblins (who are actually quite nice these days, rebellions haven't started yet) ward it to hell and back._

_My fiancée and her mother have moved to the Wynne Estate which is unplottable and under the fiedlus __charm (I'm secret keeper) and they like it so much they won't be leaving. Somehow people now think I'm a rich pureblood who also happens to be a normal person...I haven't bothered correcting them, especially since no one had asked me about my family's blood history before. I mean, I AM a pureblood and in this time, I AM rich, so I guess it is true._

_Continuing with that thought, the newly formed Ministry of Magic is creating a records department so everyone has to register. They have this blood test that evaluates your blood status and then every head of house (me, by default) has to do this magic ritual thing which connects the blood of the family with the last name. I'd always wondered what they used as a template to figure out who was related to who and now I know! They just had random people come in and tell them. Very anticlimactic._

_When I was forced to register I was really worried that they would be able to tell I was a girl but apparently they couldn't be bothered to test for gender, which I think is strange, but I'm not going to complain because it works out brilliantly for me. I did some research and I'm sure that if any of you (in my family of course, sorry Harry and Hermione) went to take the test, it would show you all as members of the Wynne family as well as Weasley and Prewett 'cause you all share at least a bit of my blood. Cool, eh?_

_Moving on. My lessons are going great, I've finally stopped feeling like I'll pass out and/or accidentally explode something. I've finally gotten my head around advanced arithmancy and have memorized 1,673 runes in various ancient languages. My brain wants to explode but I'm pretty sure Ravenclaw would kill me if that happened so it will just have to deal._

_I mastered the throwing dagger and can hit a target with my eyes shut. I'm quite proud. I can also hold my own in a knife fight despite my severe size disadvantage. Even though I've grown and would be considered quite tall for a girl if I was one (I am now 5ft 8in), I am still shorter than the average guy around here. Although, according to the others, I make up for it with energy, dedication, and pure skill, that last one makes me happy._

_Slytherin has added the double swords to my training and I'm happy that he insisted I learn the sword with both arms right from the beginning, it makes things a lot easier now. It also means that I'm not lopsided, if you only train with one arm you end up with more muscles on one side than the other...which looks a bit odd. He says I'm doing really well and is continually boasting to the other professors that he was right when he spotted my potential. The others reply that I'm doing just as well in their lessons so he has no reason to think he's any better than them. I'm just glad I'm still functioning and my gender is safe._

_The more time I spent with Slytherin and his students and interns, the more I wondered how on earth he got the reputation that he has in our time. I found the answer out about a month ago when I met his wife. Her picture should be next to the word BITCH in the dictionary, I don't think I've ever met a more disagreeable woman in my life. For weeks after her visit, Slytherin was in a terrible mood, turns out it was an arranged marriage. According to Slytherin, he didn't object to the marriage because she was an okay girl when he first met her, but then after a month she just went nuts and he has avoided her ever since._

_The other professors did their best to take his mind off things and we (the other interns and I) just suffered through his bad moods and stayed out of his way when he got really mad and/or depressed. I feel really sorry for the guy. I ended up spending a lot of time working on my transfiguration with Fairbairn when Slytherin wasn't in the mood to teach me personally. I've actually surprised myself on that front, I never really thought of myself as much of a transfiguration person but Fairbairn is impressed and I'm getting really good, if I do say so myself._

_I completed my animagus transformation, I'm an Amur leopard (the orange really stands out and matches my hair), when I finally transformed I nearly freaked out because for fairly obvious reasons it was a female leopard. Thankfully, Fairbairn really doesn't know anything about leopards and didn't __think to check the gender. I think everyone else is so impressed that I managed the transformation in less than a year that they aren't paying attention to the specifics either. Still, I'm not going to use my form very often, no need to tempt fate._

_Gryffindor actually knocked me over with just words the other day, I literally sat on the floor when he said I was going to learn to duel with two wands. Yes, that's right, I'm getting a second wand. He says that he talked with Slytherin about me being able to wield two swords and thinks I can handle two wands as well. He sent me to Hufflepuff for her to help me make my own. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I get to use TWO, everyone thinks my reaction is hilarious and can't stop laughing. People seem to do that a lot around me...usually after they compliment me too...something about that just doesn't make sense._

_Anyway, I have to go, my review is coming up (basically exams) and I have to do well so I can continue my internship next year. Which I want to. But after that, I'll be jumping again, hopefully closer to my own time but who knows._

_Learning lots,_

_Ginny (THE Garvin Wynne)_

* * *

___July 30, 912_

_People who aren't learning from the founders,_

_Well, my time here in 911 is coming to an end, I'm nearly finished with my internship and it is time for me to dive back into time and see where I end up next. _

_Slytherin says he has taught me as much about the sword that he can and the rest is practice and developing my personal style, though he says I already have plenty of that due to my size disadvantage (which I have turned into an advantage). He's started introducing me as "My boy Garvin", I'm inordinately pleased about that. He even gave me my own set of blades, I have a longsword, two double swords, two long knives and a set of four daggers, it is the kind of gift you give a son or a graduating apprentice, not an intern...but I'm not going to complain._

_In potions, I have learned so much, and not just how to brew them. Sure, I've memorized hundreds, maybe thousands, of recipes and instructions, but I've also learned how to predict how different combinations of ingredients will react, how to determine what movement to make to get a certain result, how to choose which cauldron to use...basically, I know how to CREATE potions. I never would have thought I'd be able to do that, or even know where to start, now I do and it's thrilling.  
_

_I also know why Snape's hair is so disgusting, it's the potions fumes. After I figured that out, the first potion I made was a type of shampoo, Slytherin had to help loads because it was only a few weeks into our lessons, but he said it was a good idea and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought to do that (I know I thought of it because I'm a girl and I like my hair, even if I've chopped it short). He uses it too, as do his other interns...I wonder what happened to the recipe since Snape obviously doesn't use it...  
_

_Two weeks into the new term (5 September, 911, to be precise), I cast my first ward. Ravenclaw was so proud she wouldn't stop talking about it for days, I'm just glad I finally figured it out. I've come so far since then, I can cast all the basic ward and some of the more complex ones all well. I can also take almost any ward apart, I completely understand Bill's obsession with cure breaking, once I learned to break wards, she taught me to break curses...it's so satisfying!_

_Transfiguration has been great, not nearly as interesting as my other subjects but still pretty good, especially compared to my lessons in all the other times I've been (sorry, Professor McGonagall)._

_After making my second wand with Hufflepuff (people really underestimate her), I learned to duel with it. It was, pardon my French, fucking amazing! Gryffindor says that I look like a deadly dancer when I duel, Slytherin agrees with him and says the same thing is true with I use the sword(s). I can beat all the other interns and apprentices in any type of fight (except short daggers...my arms just aren't long enough) and by some strange twist of fate, none of them hate me for it._

_Garvin Wynne is now known in most of Britain...he joined the duelling circuit over the summer and earned quite a bit of money (which I put in the bank so it can grow between now and the next time I land in). I'm extremely proud of that fact and can't wait to find out if there's any record of me back in our time. Maybe I should have listened in History of Magic...I seem to think that a lot, maybe I'll pick up a few books in the next time I visit. Unless I get home, in which case I'm never touching a book again! Nor am I reading anything out loud, EVER! Or using Latin for anything other than spells I know what do.  
_

_All four of my teachers have asked me to apprentice with them, even though Slytherin already has Raghnall and Ravenclaw has Bethia (I still don't like her), but I told them I wanted to travel with my new wife (she's so shy she wanted a private ceremony), they were a little upset but I think they understood. Gryffindor even said it was good because this way I didn't have to choose between them, I agree with him. They did convince me to stick around until after my 21st birthday, which I will._

_Good Merlin, I'm almost twenty-one...well, actually I'm twenty and six months, whatever. I'm going to think of myself as twenty-one (after my birthday of course) so I don't kill my brain. I've spent too much time making my brain smart to allow it to die. _

_Continuing soon,_

_Ginny (Garvin Wynne for just a bit longer)_

* * *

___February 20, 1603_

_You in the 90s,_

_Finally! I made it to civilization! Just kidding, but it's better than the ninth century. It's in the middle of a war, but I'm not that worried, anyone wanting to kill me is going to have one hell of a hard time, Gryffindor and Slytherin made sure of that! Lord Dominus (stupid name, right? "Lord Master"...very inventive) has decided to kill...well, I'm not sure who he's trying to kill. No one really knows what his criteria is, I think it's just "I like evil stuff and you don't, so now I'm going to kill you." I really don't understand._

_As I write this, I'm sitting on the roof of Wynne Estate, I'm so glad I built this place! No one knows where it is (I'll be safe if the war gets really bad, which I don't think it will) and I have a place to live. It's also a really nice house/manor thing...even if no one else has ever seen it._

_Time is messed up again (more than usual, that is), I arrived 17 **February** 1603, even though I left in August, so I think I'm going to go back to being twenty years old, it will kinda make up for the half year I skipped when I arrived in 910._

_I'm not sure what I'm going to do in this time, I can't exactly go back to school, and I wouldn't want to because there isn't much about magic that I don't already know. I suppose I COULD teach... Actually, I think I'm going to go to the Muggle world for a while, it should be interesting. And then I won't have to do anything about the war, it doesn't seem that bad anyway._

_Unfortunately, I'm probably going to have to be a guy...I have three-plus years of practice so I'm sure I'll be fine. Oh, you'll never guess what the guys wear in this time period...TIGHTS! That's right, the men are in tights, it's hilarious. Mind you, the girls aren't much better, in fact, they're worse, they have these full skirts, tiny waists and really weird sleeves. And some people, at least those in the middle to upper class, wear ruffles around their necks! I'm happy with my decision to stay as a guy, even if it's just to get away from those damn skirts. I like wearing dresses as much as the next girl (from our century) but those just look like a bother. Tights I can deal with, masses of fabric making me trip...not so much._

_I will write again when I know what I'm doing for the next year._

_Ginny (I haven't picked a name yet)_

* * *

___July 7, 1603_

_People who haven't met famous people (at least historic ones),_

_You won't believe which Muggle is alive right now...SHAKESPEARE! He's one of the few famous Muggles I've heard of (thanks, Hermione!) and now I've seen a few of his plays at the Globe, I didn't even have to stand in the pit because I'm rich. And I mean seriously rich! The money I put in Gringotts in 912 gathered a ton of interest and the exchange rate of galleons to pounds is amazing. Basically, I can act like a member of the aristocracy if I want!_

_Anyway, last night I saw one of Shakespeare's plays at the Globe, it was called "Twelfth Night, or What You Will". It was basically about a girl who dresses up as a guy to make her life easier and then another girls falls for her thinking she's a guy. It was a theatrical version of my life! Maybe I should change my name to Cesario... Currently its Geoffrey Willcroft._

_Because I have the money to do so, I have gained access to the University of Oxford library, it's really interesting. I also sit in on a few talks and debates, it's amazing what you can learn from listening to people argue different points of view just for the sake of discussion. But that's the boring part. The fun part of being in the Renaissance period is the parties! I've learned to dance and can carry on quite the academic conversation (I make most of it up but no one seems to notice)._

_I've managed to weasel my way into one of the higher social circles in London, the politics are hilarious! I get invited to parties, balls and evenings at a gentleman's club (cigars are NOT nice to smoke), it's really fun. I checked in on the wizarding world a few months ago, someone managed to off Lord Dominus and everything is back to normal there, seems kinda boring actually. I'm glad I decided to go muggle this year!_

_However, my perpetual problem has reared it's head again...I'm not married. I'm a rich eligible bachelor, and of course, I need a wife. So, many of my friends and acquaintances are pushing their sisters, daughters, cousins etc. at me...makes me glad I'm not one of the women. I finally caved and told them that I have a long-lost love who I'm waiting for, they left me alone. Thank Merlin._

_Along with a few academic things, I'm learning how to ride a horse. It is NOT easy. Getting on is fine, so is walking and trotting...then it starts cantering and/or galloping and I fall off. It's rather frustrating. Still, I'm determined, I only have a few more months and I WILL learn something while I'm here._

_I haven't left the wizarding world completely though, I've been researching myself. Turns out, I'm in a couple of books, in fact, I'm in Hogwarts: A History! I guess Hermione probably figured that out as soon as you got "Garvin's" first letter, like I've said many time in the past...I really should have paid __more attention to history._

_I've also entered the dueling circuit again, I'm doing both sword and wand, look up "Geoffrey Willcroft" in a history of dueling book, I've been winning quite often. I also freelance as a personal warder to keep my skills sharp and I sell potions to an apothecary anonymously._

_I was invited to Hogwarts in June to give the graduating students a week-long class on dueling, they were suitably impressed and I might consider teaching depending on when I end up next. And I am praying that it is a place where women are respected and not required to wear stupid clothing. If I don't, I'm seriously considering just telling people to get over it, I want to be a girl again! Still, I've got more than half a year before I can more on so I have to wait._

_Being awesome,_

_Ginny (now Geoffrey Willcroft)_

* * *

___November 24, 1603_

_Non-dueling people,_

_Well, being a rich aristocrat in the Muggle world was fun but the headmaster of Hogwarts asked me to continue my dueling class in the fall. I accepted but because my year is finished in February, I only agreed to one term. I also insisted that only fourth years and above be allowed, I didn't want to teach little kids._

_I had a bit of trouble establishing my authority at first because I was only twenty-one (had my second twenty-first birthday this August) but after a few well-placed detentions and large point-loses they shut up. They quickly began to fear my detentions more than the other professors'. While most of the other professors use corporal punishment (which I find barbaric, but it is common now), I just give them some extra work... They leave magically exhausted and their pride (which is usually what got them in trouble in the first place) is in tatters. They've learned a thing or two as well, not that they see it that way._

_Much to my surprise, I've found that I actually like teaching, it is extremely satisfying to see a kid finally understand something and know it was you who taught them how. I might even consider doing this in the next time I end up in...where I'm hopefully going to be a girl again. At least as a professor no one is trying to marry me._

_Teaching,_

_Ginny (as Geoffrey Willcroft)_

* * *

___September 20, 1966_

_People, some of whom I've met in two times,_

_YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! True civilization! I am stocked beyond belief! Mind you, I did jump months again but right now, I couldn't care less!_

_Okay, someone should probably make sure Mum and Dad are sitting for this...they sat? Right, well, I arrived on May 28th 1966...and I'm teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts! Have either fainted? If so, wake them up please. Anyway, if you connected the dots, yes, I am Professor Georgina Welborn, your sixth year transfiguration teacher and you are two very in-love teenagers. I took over from McGonagall for the year while she spent time with her mother, it worked __out perfectly for me, one year, teaching something I'm now very good at. So far it's going well._

_I had to take my mastery test before I could teach but it was fairly easy, if I didn't know the incantation I just made it up...which works because I have excess magical power. I can thank Gryffindor's exhausting lessons for that...apparently magical power is like any other muscle, the more you use it, the more it grows. Gryffindor ran me into the ground (and beyond, at times) weekly so my magic grew accordingly. By the way, that's an unsubtle suggestion for all you people back home._

_I also took my DADA mastery and potions one at the same time just to keep my options open, but I don't think I'll ever use them. I can't really apply for a job in the future and say I got my mastery in 1966 even though I'm only 22. Life doesn't work like that, neither does time. Usually. Still, I'm proud of myself._

_By the way, Dad, you and Chris are currently serving detention for disrupting class, and tomorrow I have the third year terrors, also known as Gideon and Fabian. I now know why Fred and George are as bad as they are...they got it from BOTH sides of the family!_

_Mum, you and Jane need to learn to pass notes properly because I'm about two classes away from giving you detention too, and that would cut in on your "Arthur Time" as you not so quietly whispered earlier today. Seriously, you two are almost sickening. _

_Moving on from Mum and Dad's love life, I am glad that I decided to leave most of my money in the bank because I now have more money than should be allowed, expect very large gifts when I return. You are also invited to the Wynne Estate, when I get back of course, you can't get to it now._

_Teaching lovesick teenagers,_

_Ginny (as Professor Welborn)_

_P.S. I can proudly say that I am the one and ONLY professor who can distinguish between the twins, drives them crazy!_

* * *

___June 8, 1967_

_Unborn progeny of currently teenaged non-parents (and friends and said now non-teenaged parents),_

_It's official, Mum and Dad, you are perfect for each other. And you make the rest of us look and feel like heartless idiots at times, even your other professors agree. (Filius in particular had some very complimentary things to say about your relationship, says it was love at first sight for both of you.)_

_Minerva got back a month before exams and took over the OWL and NEWT classes, usually giving each student personal lessons. I think this year the marks will be the highest yet! Dumbledore heard about my defense mastery and wanted me to teach defense (it's still/already cursed) but I said I had places to go and people to see. Which is true, I just don't know where, when and who yet._

_Anyway, I'm sticking around till the end of term and then moving on. I'll take a good portion of my money out of the bank so if I end up in the past again I won't have to worry about that._

_Still laughing at Mum and Dad,_

_Ginny (Professor Welborn)_

* * *

___July 29, 1981_

_People in relative safety,_

_This time I had a very dramatic welcome, I wasn't here for three seconds before I was attacked...by Death Eaters. I had interrupted a routine raid on a Muggle street. Fun. Well, all those Death Eaters are dead (thanks Slytherin and Gryffindor) and I retreated to Wynne Estate to figure out when I am and if I needed a disguise. Answer: July 7, 1981, and yes._

_I now have short ink black hair and slightly tanned skin. I've made the decision to save as many people as possible. First on my list were Gideon and Fabian, I know that everyone thinks they're dead, and I know I'm not allowed to change the time line, but I haven't. They weren't killed with the killing curse the first time around, they were tortured and left for dead. I got there in time to give Dolohov something to remember me by and to save them. I transfigured two sticks into perfect replicas of how they looked when I found them and then brought them both here._

_Right now, the twins are both asleep upstairs, I healed them as best as I could (which is actually pretty well). I haven't talked to them yet but I will. I'm going to make sure they are comfortable here and then give them a choice, they can stay here at the Wynne Estate or they can go to a different country until you get this letter. They should be arriving at the Burrow sometime in early September (your September, of course)._

_Mum, I'm sorry you missed out on so much time with your brothers and I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to save your parents, but I did what I could while keeping the past intact._

_I'm going to try to save as many people as I can without making myself known or changing the time line, because I'm pretty sure that would end in disaster. Tell Harry that I'm going to do my best to save his dad, I know I can't save his mum because without her...well, you know. If I could, I would. I will do what I can for everyone else but I'm only one person, even if I am powerful and talented, I can't do everything and I can't save everyone._

_Trying my hardest,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Happy early birthday, Harry._

* * *

___August 11, 1981_

_It's my birthday today, I'm officially born. I'm also twenty-two, its one messed up world we live in today, yesterday, and tomorrow._

_I saved Susan's mother, Catherine Bones, and Catherine's brother-in-law, Edger Bones, last night. I was too late to save Matthew Bones, Susan's dad. Catherine and Edger are staying with the twins upstairs. Gideon has to continually stun Catherine because she keeps trying to leave to find Susan (her daughter), I think she is finally coming to understand that Susan is safe with Amelia and that she has to stay away to preserve the time line. I feel terrible for keeping her here._

_Fabian has been depressed for the last few weeks but is coming out of it. He and Gideon are moving to Australia as soon as Catherine and Edger move to Canada. They will all come back September 10, 1997. Please make sure Susan is there to meet her mum and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't save her dad and that she had to grow up without both of them. If it makes any difference, Catherine really wants to stay, if Susan is mad, tell her to blame me because I'm the one who insisted on preserving the time line._

_Ginny_

* * *

___August 18, 1981_

_I saved 127 Muggles today, Death Eaters had sealed them in a burning building, I was too late for 53 of them. They died screaming. My leg got burned pretty bad and a random Muggle guy pulled me out before the building collapsed. He left before I could thank him. I'll be fine, magic is handy._

* * *

___August 21, 1981_

_An attempt was made to annihilate Westminster Abbey, I got there in time to shield it. I didn't pass out till I got back to the estate._

* * *

___September 1, 1981_

_Kings Cross was attacked today. I protected three trains and two platforms but 264 people died anyway. The Hogwarts Express was fine. Voldemort is a bloody bastard._

* * *

___September 15, 1981_

_He attacked an orphanage, a fucking orphanage. I nearly lost a finger and broke my leg, but all the kids are safe. A little five year old girl was a witch, I contacted Gideon and Fabian, she's going to live with them in Australia._

* * *

___September 20, 1981_

_I warded twenty-eight Muggleborns' houses. Five other families were attacked, I could only save two._

* * *

___September 29, 1981_

_Portsmouth attacked. Dementors, Death Eaters, and the big bastard himself, I managed to take down fifteen who targeted a school where people had run to hide. I don't want to know the death toll. _

* * *

___October 11, 1981_

_DEs attacked Westfield Shopping Centre. 796 dead. I holed up in the basement with 183. We survived._

* * *

___October 15, 1981_

_Dementors set loose in Cardiff, twenty-nine lost their souls. If you cast a patronus with one wand and fiendfire with the other then combine the spells, you can kill a dementor. There are thirteen less in the world._

* * *

___November 1, 1981_

_Harry, I saved him. I saved your dad. I'm so sorry about your mum, I really am. If I could have, I swear I would have saved her too. I had to tie James up because he was hell-bent on getting to you. I'm so sorry. I wish you could grow up with him and your mum, I really do._

_I can hear the parties starting, even from here, it's only been a few hours since you lost everything and they're celebrating. The fireworks are beautiful in the early morning light. Owls are flying everywhere. I wonder how they found out so fast?_

_Thankful it's over for now,_

_Ginny_

* * *

___November 23, 1981_

_James is settled in Canada with the Bones', and Fabian, Gideon and Mary (the witch from the orphanage) are doing fine in Australia. I helped rebuild London. I want out of this time, but I've still got seven months. I think I'll go travel, find some monsters to kill or something._

_Ginny_

* * *

___June 10, 1982_

_Hey, guys,_

_Sorry for that string of morbid letters, I probably shouldn't have sent them, but once you give the letter to the post office, they don't give it back, even if it has a forward delivery date._

_Oh well, I'm feeling much better now, I've been all around Asia, the Middle East and North Africa disposing of things. I'm basically a bounty hunter for dangerous creatures. Just a month ago I went after a horde of Lethifolds in Java, nasty buggers but they didn't stand a chance against my patronus._

_In February I rid Mongolia of a manticore! I also have an apprentice of sorts, I just kinda picked him up a few months back. He's a potions prodigy but also a werewolf so no one wants to teach him. The first thing I taught him was how to make the wolfsbane and now he can do it flawlessly. I'm going to leave him with enough money to buy the ingredients for the rest of his life. I've also taught him how to fight with more than just his brute strength. He knows I'm leaving next month so we're going over as much as I can before I leave._

_I learned how to speak Cantonese and Arabic, I'm really surprised I picked up on them so fast. When we were in Egypt I went up against a type of sand lizard thing, usually they're fairly tame but this one went rabid and no one knew how to kill it...I chopped it's head off, seemed easy enough. I think we're going to stay here till I leave, I might give the goblins a hand with their curse breaking, it's been a while since I used that skill._

_Till later,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I hope Gideon, Fabian, Mary, Christine, Edger and James found you okay. Again, I'm sorry you had to miss all those years, if I thought I could change time I would, I would change so much. But I can't so I did my best._

* * *

___December 18, 1190_

_Everyone,_

_Here we are again, new time, new place. This time I ended up on August 25, 1190, I missed my twenty-third birthday...not much of a surprise, my birthdays are screwed up anyway. Oh well, at least I'm nowhere near the shit era I was in last time, I may have done good things but it was terrible for my psyche._

_I'm going to be a guy again though, men have it better these days and I know how to be a guy, I can't imagine myself wearing those dresses all day. So it's breeches for me! Ah well, I'm used to it. I also get to carry my sword around again! Because my swords are fairly well-known as a gift from Slytherin to his favorite intern in 912, I'm going to use the name Wynne again, Gareth Wynne, great-great-grandson of Garvin Wynne._

_I'm glad that I withdrew all my money from my vault in the future/past/whenever because now I can stick it back in the bank and let it grow again...is that cheating? Whatever, I put it in under Gareth Wynne because if I put it in Garvin's vault then it would grow exponentially because it would create a paradox...I think. I don't know, I don't want to risk it and it's not like I need the money. I'm happy I didn't go anytime further in the past than 910 because then I wouldn't have my house. And I like my house._

_This time I'm a teacher again, I'm the Sword Master at Hogwarts (temporary), the youngest professor ever and the only female professor, not that they know the last one. Before classes officially began, I went to the Swords Masters Guild and officially got my mastery, I did the same for potions, transfiguration, dueling, defense, attack, arithmancy, runes and warding. I now have nine masteries...from 1190 (actually twelve if you count my three from 1966), I'll probably take them again when I get back to regular time just because I can. (Not to mention the fact that they're probably not valid.)  
_

_Some of the students gave me a lot flack because compared to them, I'm short and I look weak. Oh how wrong they were. They're in a fair bit of pain right now...no one likes being told to run around the lake ten times AFTER practice, especially if during that practice I whooped their butts and left their pride somewhere near the Antarctic._

_I'm writing this in my rooms which are about halfway up the astronomy tower, I specially requested them because I can see the Quidditch pitch and the training grounds from here. I'm not sure what happened to the training grounds in the future, they were still there in 1366, but were gone by the time I arrived in 1603, I wonder when the sword was phased out of the Hogwarts curriculum..._

_I entered the dueling circuit again, the first round of the year hasn't finished yet but right now I'm undefeated in sword and wand. The problem is, no one duels with two wands these days. I did manage to convince the dueling students to all attack at once and I got a nice workout. The school nurse has forbidden me from ever doing that again. Still, it was fun.  
_

_A couple of the other professors and I went to the pub a few nights ago, while we were there, a brawl broke out between some of the students...I wanted to join in but it would be inappropriate for a twenty-three year old teacher to do that, so I just broke it up instead. I didn't get a single bruise! When the kids were gone, three of the apprentices arrived and the other professors left. We decided (I'm still not sure whose idea it was) to have a drinking contest, bets were placed (most against me) and the game commenced. They all ended up passed out on the floor and I was staggering drunk, but I still won! Most of the apprentices were actually older than me and they were all bigger so I am quite proud of my achievement. It probably has something to do with the fact that I've had alcohol from many different centuries and built up a bit of a tolerance...but I can't exactly tell them that._

_One of the kids in my class, Blair, is really good, he's only fourteen but I think I know what Slytherin was talking about when he said he could see potential in me. This kid has potential, and lots of it. I wish I could be around to make sure he got to explore it, I'll just have to tell whoever they get to replace me (I made sure to state that I'd only be there for a year) to keep an eye on him._

_I'm saddened to see that the splitting of the houses has begun, it's not extremely obvious yet but stories about Slytherin's son and his past actions (he went on a Muggleborn killing spree when he was twenty) have been circulating and people are a bit wary of the Slytherin students. Also, the Gryffindors are proud of the fact that it was the Gryffindor heir who finally dealt with him which makes some of them think they're better than others. Even I, a Gryffindor, know it's wrong._

_So, the rivalry has begun. However, I absolutely REFUSE to hear about it in my classes. Yes, I have swords gifted to my great-great-grandfather by Salazar Slytherin, but no, I don't favor that house. And as soon as a Gryffindor starts getting full of themselves, they are volunteered to be my partner for the class. This goes for all my students, I don't care what house they're from, they are all treated the same and have the same expectations to live up to, and the same punishments._

_Despite the budding house rivalries, I'm extremely proud of my students, I just looked out the window and I can see a whole group of them out there practicing, there's even a few apprentices joining in! I've noticed that some of the apprentices hang around during my sixth and seventh year classes, it's quite flattering, especially because the Gryffindor head of house is the one apprenticing them and teaching them swordplay...Heh, me, Ginerva Weasley, twenty-three year old GIRL, in the wrong time, is better than the forty year old Gryffindor head of house. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...and then I grin manically._

_A month ago the potions professor caught the dragon pox and classes were going to be canceled until I offered to teach it for as long as the guy was sick. Five sevenths of the student population were really annoyed and the other two were relieved. Basically, only the OWL and NEWT students have been happy with me for the last month. Thank goodness the guy gets back tomorrow. Even though I'm not giving homework for potions (I don't want to mark anything, I don't have to grade papers about how to fight with a sword, so I'm not going to grade them for potions), I'm tired of teaching two classes._

_I can't help but wonder when I will get back to my time, or within few years of it. At least I won't be younger than I should be when I get there...that doesn't really make sense. But since when has this made sense? I think the most sense this whole thing made was when I saved those people in 1981 who were supposed to be dead. That was simple and straightforward, even if it was hard for them to 'abandon' their families and let them think they were dead. Crap, memories, go away._

_I should go, I'm needed at dinner, the headmaster decided it would be a good idea to start a school-wide dueling championship...I'm in charge. It would have been nice for him to ask. Oh well, nothing I can do now, he IS my boss._

_Encouraging eleven year olds to hit each other with pointy things,_

_Ginny (as Professor Gareth Wynne)_

* * *

___June 27, 1191_

_People who don't know how to use a sword properly but are offered lessons when I return,_

_I am so proud of my kids! Really, they are doing extremely well, the other professors can see it and say that they haven't seen the students work so hard with such great results ever. I've been asked to continue next year by quite a few people, but I have to keep telling them no, it makes me feel bad, but not bad enough to want to stay._

_As a parting gift, I've started working on a set of four daggers for each of my students. I bought the blades (the really good ones that should last forever because I have the money) and am customizing the grips, I have been teaching them to throw and fight with daggers along with the sword so I hope they like them. I wonder if any still exist in our time? I kinda recognize a few last names here so some of their descendants might be around in a couple hundred years time, they could have passed on the daggers..._

_The headmaster is getting on my nerves, he seems to think that because I work for him, he owns me and as such I am obligated to stay for another year. I think he's just pissed that I beat his brother in the spring dueling championships and wants to keep me under his watchful eye (which can't be that watchful or he'd have figured out I was a girl). Also, one of the graduating students keeps looking at me funny, I think she's interested in me...I am seriously tired of this issue, people don't understand that some of us aren't interested in matrimony, despite our eligibility. As the first Wynne since Garvin, I am at the top of everyone's lists. Maybe I should have picked a different last name..._

_Anyway, I'm sticking most of my money back in Gareth's vault so by the time I get back I will be filthy rich. Right now though, I'd give it all just to GET back. Unfortunately, time can't be bribed._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Ginny (almost finished being Professor Gareth Wynne)_

* * *

___January 23, 1459_

_You in the civilized world (even if you're not civilized yourselves...),_

_I'm a few hundred years closer to home, but not in civilization, no where near. I landed on October 20, 1458. I'm tired of this, especially since I'm a guy. AGAIN! Seriously, I kinda want a boyfriend, I can't do that if I'm a guy...unless the boy was gay, in which case it still wouldn't work out because I'm actually a girl...arg! I COULD have been a girl, but their lives are boring, constricted and they aren't treated with much respect, hence my maleness.  
_

_I've left England, I'm in Egypt now. Screw the timeline, I'm going to do something fun. I've taken a temporary posting with the Gringotts cruse breaking department, it's only for a year and I get paid on commission, it's perfect. _

_I was assigned to a team with two other guys (who are also on commission) and together we scour the desert for interesting stuff, it's loads of fun (actually, it is). At twenty-four I'm the youngest on the team and I'm also the smallest. The other guys fought for the big brother role, well, they fought until I grabbed them in a headlock. Since then, they treat me the same as they do each other, which is exactly what I wanted. So far we've found three tombs the goblins didn't know existed, two mini pyramids and a buried sphinx, and it's only been a few months! They really like us, WE really like us.  
_

_A normal morning for us starts with fighting for the first cup of tea, managing to get sand in said tea, inhaling breakfast, packing up our stuff, and then walking around in the desert. By lunch we are frustrated and tired, so we eat, guzzle water and goof off for an hour before continuing our search. Just before the sun starts to set, we set up camp, drink more water, pull on some warm clothes (desert nights are freezing), start a fire and eat some dinner._

_The rest of the evening is spent getting as drunk as our meager supply of alcohol will allow and telling stories, usually quite embellished or completely made up. Every other day or so I teach them some fighting tricks, as well as how to wield a sword, they love it and I get to keep in shape (not that searching for long-lost treasure in the desert isn't a workout in and of itself). I'm also trying to learn the scimitar, it's slow work.  
_

_In addition to the lovely toned body I gained from all those years with the sword and fighting in general, I now have a magnificent tan. The other two have some pretty nice ones, the only difference being they don't have tunic lines on their chests and I do. They think I'm nuts for keeping my tunic on, even though it is a tight, sleeveless one, but have accepted that I'm a bit strange. Then again, we all are. Hell, we voluntarily wander around the desert!_

_It was difficult to decide how to send this letter and in the end I left it with the goblins for delivery on September 30, 1997...I hope you got it okay. But you must have, if you're reading this. I'm trying to time these letters so they come something like once or twice a week but I probably messed at least one up.  
_

_Despite the fact that I seriously want to get back, I'm having a good time. It was a good decision for me to come to Egypt, mix it up a bit and all. Bill, I left a surprise for you in pyramid #27 (Goblin standard numbering). It's keyed to a Weasley magical signature so no one else will notice anything. Just so you know, that was extremely difficult to do so I really hope you go try to find it, I promise, it's worth your while._

_Finding cool shit in the desert,_

_Ginny (Gerald with no last name)_

* * *

___October 18, 1459_

_Everyone,_

_In the eleven months we've been together, my team has set some sort of record, we're just that good. The goblins were annoyed when the three of us were ready to move on; me to "travel", Arran to get married, and Raphael to some place in South America. I'm glad that it's not just me who is leaving, I would feel kinda bad for breaking up the team like that. We've become really close, brothers really. I guess that's what happens when you spend every moment of every day for nearly a year together...that, or you strangle each other. We're all alive so it must mean we're basically family._

_It makes me sad to know that by the time this crazy trip of mine is over, they will have been dead for hundreds of years. All my friends will be, well, not some from 1966 and 1981, but they aren't as numerous as everyone else._

_I hope my next jump takes me home, but something tells me I've got one more stop. Maybe I can just sleep for a year? I'd better not end up in the middle of another war, I might just kill everyone. I'm only joking, I wouldn't do that...probably._

_Taking yet another leap,_

_Ginny (Gerald for another few days)_

* * *

___December 26, 1727_

_You who's time lines are linear (except Hermione and Harry, but we don't speak of that),_

_Nope, not home yet. Close, but no cigar. No, not close. Just closer than 1459. I arrived on Christmas day this time, Christmas 1727. Seeing as I liked Egypt so much, I think I'll do something different again, maybe I'll try Romania, Charlie likes it well enough. I hope you're all doing okay and not worrying too much, it should be October 5th when you get this, at least, that's how I tried to time it, I might be off by a couple days, maybe weeks, I have no idea._

_Anyway, Mum, Dad, your baby girl is still a baby boy but REALLY looking forward to being a girl again. Also, I don't think I've mentioned it before so I'll do so now: I've got gifts for all of you from everywhere/when I've been. I even have loads of extras just in case I forgot someone, which I don't think I did but you never know._

_Still figuring out what to do,_

_Ginny (Gier Wentlin for the next year)_

* * *

___December 20, 1728_

_Family, friends and anyone else interested in this saga of twisted time,_

_My year is almost up and I have a good feeling about this next jump! I've had a great year, I went to Romania. Did you know that the dragon preserve there was opened in 1720? Well, Charlie probably did but I doubt anyone knows that piece of trivia! They hired me for my skills as a warder and I have spent the last year, literally, almost the WHOLE YEAR (ten and a half months), putting up just about every ward you can think of and some I made myself! It was just me and this old guy, he had a whole lot of knowledge (a bit more than me) and I had the power and some knowledge of my own, we did the entire preserve!_

_The hardest part was the main domes. There are three different sets of wards that cover the entire preserve and a whole lot of area around it as well. They are stacked on top of each other, each one is a weave of two types of ward and each is tied to seven stones. Each dome took one month, those twenty-one stones are so full of magic they had to be reinforced with titanium! And the first two are all filled MY magic! (With a little of the old man's, but not really enough to make a difference.)_

_The third dome has the magic of each of the workers and trainers in it as well, I wove thirty-three different people's magic together, I had do it all in one go too. I was sitting in front of the main anchor stone and they all sat in a huge circle around me, then I reached for a strand of each person's magic and pulled it together in a thirty-three piece weave...it was exhausting and I don't think magic is supposed to be worked with that many people._

_Mind you, I'm not allowed to complain because it was my idea. Both one of my best and one of my worst. Best, because it is a work of genius, impenetrable and will last thousands of years, and worst because if I had lost control of that much magic the least I would have done would be explode myself. If it had gone really wrong, I could have obliterated half the country...I didn't figure that out until later, they wouldn't have let me do it if we had know that might happen._

_I still haven't told them that possible outcome and don't think I ever will. Especially since because I did it right, there's NOTHING anyone can do to take the __ward down now! Well, I could personally unweave it but it would probably explode even more dramatically than if I had lost control in the first place. Which wouldn't be good.  
_

_I actually finished the main warding mid October but the tamers wanted to me to stick around so I can celebrate Christmas at the reserve. A bunch of the guys aren't going home (and some have to stay with the dragons anyway) and are planning a massive party to which I am invited. Among other things, there is going to be copious amounts of alcohol, I think I like that substance a bit more than is healthy..._

_Since I finished the official stuff, I've been going around camp doing smaller things. I even developed this etched rune-based ward that you can put on your clothing to keep it from catching on fire, the guys love me (in a brotherly, you're a great mate way)! It's too bad I'm still masquerading as a boy, some of these guys are HOT!  
_

___Anyway, that's what I've been doing for the last year, I'm really glad I did. Charlie, you can thank me for keeping your dragons safe and keeping all your stuff from going up in flames. (You can give the old man some of the credit too I guess.)_

_Here's to hoping I get home this time,_

_Ginny the amazing warder (who is known as Gier Wentlin)_

_P.S. For my twenty-sixth birthday, the guys let me ride an Opal Eye, it was the most amazing thing ever!_

* * *

_January 5, 1729_

_Well, I WAS going to go back straight after Christmas, but they convinced me to stay for New Years...it was worth it, even the multi-day hangover. Now, I'm leaving._

_Fingers crossed for the 1990s,_

_Ginny_


	2. Home

**Lost in Time**

**Chapter Two - Home**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, there would be more humour.

* * *

**August 28, 1999**

(A/N: Ginny has lived roughly 26 years, but it is now only 18 years after she was born. Linearly, she's been gone for just over 2 years, but it was 10 for her.)

"GINNY?" Molly Weasley screamed and dropped the teapot, frying pan, plates and bowl of scrambled eggs.

"MUM!" Ginny said with a grin as she raced up the path to the Burrow.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mum, it's me."

"Honey, you look like a boy..."

Ginny shrugged, "I was in the 1720s remember? It made life easier. But that reminds me, I have something I've been dying to do." Ginny canceled the flattening charm on her chest and took a deep breath, it was nice to have that pressure relieved.

Molly gave Ginny a good, hard look, as if checking that she was actually who she said she was. "I can't believe it, it's really you, you're home!" She pulled her into hug. Even Ginny, who was mostly muscle, could feel her ribs being crushed.

"Mum, I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. Here, come in, you're just in time for breakfast. Let me get you a cup of tea." Molly said as she ushered her only daughter into the kitchen.

Ginny allowed herself to be forced into a chair, "So, Mum, did you guys get my letters alright?"

"Of course we did, some of your delivery methods were quite inventive... Those letters were terribly frightening at times, but everyone thought they were fantastic, well, most of them were." A cloud of time-tempered pain flitted across Molly's face.

"Speaking of that awful year, did everyone make it back okay?" Ginny asked.

Tears filled Molly's eyes, "Oh, Ginny, I can't thank you enough! You brought my brothers back! I thought I'd lost them forever!" She paused and frowned, "But I'm still not sure introducing them to Fred and George was the best idea..."

Ginny grinned, "I'm just glad that I could help. So, who all is here? Has everyone moved out yet?"

"Yes, everyone is gone, but they come back all the time. Ron, Hermione, Harry and James are coming for breakfast, they should be here in a few minutes. I'm going to floo everyone else so they can hurry over and see you. Oh, I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you so much!"

"I think I can safely say I missed you more. After all, it's only been two years and a few months for you, it's been over ten for me." Ginny said with a laugh. It was going to be weird, she was older than most of her brothers now.

Molly sat down hard and blinked. "What?"

Ginny's smile dropped, "You knew that, Mum. I kept you updated, I'm sure I mentioned my birthdays a few times. I was gone for ten years, that's ten birthdays...even if I missed a few."

"I'm sorry honey, I guess that part just didn't sink in. I must have forgotten." Molly said, sounding a bit lost. "That means..."

"Yeah, twenty-six. I'm twenty-six now, the months even worked nicely, almost. I just missed most of August, stayed a bit longer in some times and skipped a few months but it's almost equal...maybe...it gives me a headache so I try not to think about it too much."

"Oh my baby! I missed so much!"

"Don't worry, Mum, I promise I'll stick around here for a while. I have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped when he walked into the Burrow with his dad. "Ginny?"

Ginny grinned and gave Harry a hug, an extremely manly hug (she'd been a guy for seven of the last ten years). "Harry! It's great to see you! James, how are things?"

James smiled when he saw the girl who had saved him, she didn't look much older than she had eighteen years ago. "Things are great, I'm actually going to be braving the defense post at Hogwarts this year. And I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Don't worry about it, it was the right thing to do. Teaching, eh? Think you can handle it? Kids can be real tough you know."

"I'll be fine. Anyway, if I get stuck I'll just call in my good friend Ginny-with-many-other-names-who-has-been-a-profess or-a-few-times and make her help!"

Harry smacked his dad, "Shut up. Ginny, thanks for bringing my dad back, you don't know how much it means to me. But enough serious stuff, you have to tell us all about... Hold on, you're old, when did that happen?"

Ginny shifted her balance and shifted her weight to look threatening, a smirk pasted on her face, "I'm old? Really? Do you _want_ to find out just how much I've learned over the years? I don't even need a wand."

"No, no, I'm good." Harry backed away with his hands up in surrender. He pushed his dad in front of him, "Why don't you catch up with my dad some more?"

James burst out laughing, "Harry, I'd make fun of you for being scared of a girl but...I've seen this one in action so it's perfectly understandable. Especially if her letters are anything to go by."

Molly bustled into the entryway, "Well don't just stand there, come in, come in. I've got breakfast ready, Ron and Hermione should be here soon."

"So, if I remember correctly, you just came from Romania, January 1729, right?" Harry asked as he sat across from Ginny.

"Yup. Only got over my New Years hangover a few days ago. I know why Charlie likes his job so much, those dragon handlers sure know how to party!" Molly choked on her tea as Harry and James grinned and lamented their absence before asking when they could visit.

Harry looked at the girl, well, woman (who wasn't actually very feminine right now) across from him and realized just how much she'd changed. She was almost as tall as himself, her bright red hair was chopped short, her light brown eyes sparkled with life and mischief, she was wearing a sleeveless leather tunic that showed off well-toned and tanned arms, and he could just see the outline of her chest pressing through the tight fabric that obviously wasn't made to be worn by a girl. He had to hide a blush.

"You look good, Ginny." Harry said with a genuine smile. "Really good."

Ginny grinned, "Thanks, Harry! It took quite a lot of time and effort you know, ten years to be precise, well, nine if you take into consideration that horrible first year where nothing interesting happened." Maybe if she hadn't been a guy for quite so long she would have realized that there was more to Harry's compliment than just words.

"Wow. I forgot you'd been gone that long." Harry said in surprise. "That makes you what, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-six actually."

"Damn and I'm still in my teens!"

They conversation was cut short by Ron and Hermione's arrival. "Hey, who's the new guy?" Ron asked when he walked in.

Hermione gave Molly a hug, "Are there more relatives I should be wary of?" She asked with a smile.

Much to Ron and Hermione's confusion, the entire table burst out laughing. "What?"

"Hi, guys, guess who's back!" Ginny said, standing up and catching their attention.

Ron stared at the red head, "Bloody hell, Ginny?!"

"Ron, language!" Molly reprimanded.

"That's me, how's it going Ronniekins?" Ginny said with a grin, then she pulled both Ron and Hermione into a hug...which nearly cracked their ribs.

"Um, Ginny, you look like a guy." Hermione said bluntly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That would be because I just came from Romania, 1729, where I was a guy."

"That's right, January 5, 1729! Oh my gosh, and you're twenty-six!" Hermione exclaimed, her memory perfectly recalling the contents of Ginny's letters.

"You mean she's older than us?" Ron asked as he sat down and started serving.

"Weird, right? She's seven years older than us now." Harry commented.

"I have an older sister..."

Ginny smirked, "An older sister who can beat the living daylights out of you whenever she wants."

Ron cringed, "Right, yes, I like my new older sister."

Breakfast continued with Ginny telling stories of the different times she'd been in, mostly focusing on the two years she spent with the founders, but with liberal amounts of embarrassing stories about her parents' sixth year.

By ten o'clock, other people Molly had flooed earlier were arriving and Ginny bounced from person to person confirming her identity and presence.

"Hey, little sis!" Fred said as Ginny pulled him and his twin in a brief headlock.

"But you're not so little." George added when he was released.

Ginny smirked, "Nope. Not so much."

"Really, not little."

"Older than us if I know my math."

"You know math?"

"Quite a bit older."

"She's ancient!"

"Decrepit."

"Getting wrinkles."

Ginny whacked both of their heads together, "HEY! Shut it! I'm not decrepit, I'm only twenty-six, I'll have you know I'm still a year younger than Charlie."

"We have an older sis!"

"I've always wanted an older sister."

"No you haven't."

"Fine, I haven't, but I'm glad to have one now."

"I agree, especially since she promised to teach us some ways of the world we have yet to learn!"

"That she did, brother of mine, that she did."

Ron interrupted the twins, "I want in on those lessons, by the way."

"Me too." Hermione added.

Ginny blinked at Hermione, "You want me to teach you how to fight?"

Hermione huffed, "No, I want to know all about warding!"

Ginny laughed, "Of course, I'll teach you what you want." Hermione got a glint in her eye, so Ginny hastily added, "But not all at once, and not immediately."

Hermione paused, "I think can live with that."

"GINNY!" Ginny was hit by a flying red head...who wasn't a Weasley.

"Susan!" Ginny greeted when she identified her attacker. "How are you?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Susan was about to start crying when Christine, her mother, pried her off Ginny.

"Susan, let the girl breathe. Hello, Ginny, it's good to see you again."

"Christine! You and Edger got back okay then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and I can't thank you enough. Even though I lost nearly twenty years, I got my daughter back." Christine smiled, "And it was interesting to read those letters you sent, you've had quite the time, haven't you?"

Ginny laughed, "Something like that, yeah."

A young woman in her early twenties with jet black hair hurried through the room and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Umm...who are you?" Ginny asked, confused for the first time in a while.

"I'm Mary Prewett, you saved me when I was a little girl, remember, I was in the orphanage. You sent me to Australia with Fabian and Gideon." The woman explained.

"Oh! I'm glad you're okay, how was growing up with those two troublemakers?"

"Hilarious, and informative. I work at the shop now." Mary said with a grin.

"The shop? You'll have to be a bit more specific, there _are_ a few of those around."

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I was hired about thirty seconds after the owners met me and the twins. The older twins, that is."

"Ginny?" A voice called. "Where is she, Fabian? There's too many people here to see properly."

Two identical men wandered over. "Hey guys," Ginny called to Gideon and Fabian. "How's it going?"

"Ginny! You're young!" One of them said

"Thank you, everyone else keeps telling me I'm _old_. By the way, who is who? I had it figured out in '66 and '81, but you've grown since then."

"I'm Gideon."

"And I'm Fabian."

"If you can keep us straight you'll be doing better than Molly."

"And our parents."

"And the professors."

"There was that one who filled in for McGonagall."

"But that was you so it doesn't count."

Ginny stared at her uncles, "Good Merlin, do ALL twins speak like that?"

Fred and George popped up, "Yes." They said in unison.

"Hello, fellow twins." George said with a grin.

"And these would be the next generation twins." Gideon said.

Ginny looked between the two sets of identical faces, "I think I'm going to go now."

"No, wait, you have to meet our wives!" Fabian said, holding her back.

"You got _married?"_

"And I've got kids!" Gideon said with a grin. "One boy, age eleven, and thirteen year old twin girls."

"Oh dear, more twins."

* * *

**September 20, 1999**

It took a full month for the novelty of Ginny's reappearance to wear off enough for her to think about doing anything other than catching up with people. Then she was convinced to start the lessons she'd promised everyone.

Because Hermione was the most academic of those who wanted to learn, she got to go first. Ginny gave her all the books and notes she had from her time with the founders and let her have at it, all Ginny had to actually do was answer questions. No one saw Hermione except when she emerged to get more tea.

* * *

**September 21, 1999**

"Okay, now, shift your weight onto the ball of your right foot as you draw it behind you. No, the _ball_ of your foot, not your toes. Those are your toes. We went over this."

"Good. Lean your hips to the left, no, that's your ribcage. Now catch yourself with your left foot, ball of the foot, remember, no, that's your heel. Just assume you're supposed to land on the balls of your feet unless I tell you otherwise. Keep your knee bent to absorb the pressure. Good. Make sure it's planted steady and pivot to the left with your right leg held out, straight but not locked, at knee level. Just kinda swing around, make sure you land steady."

"Arm here, elbow...no, like _this_. Knee bent. Left foot, no, your other left. No, Ron, you do not have two left feet, that's just a figure of speech."

"Merlin, you guys are hopeless."

"Yes, that's right, brace yourself, make sure your center isn't overextended, it has to be somewhere between both legs at all times unless you're moving quickly. No, that will make you fall ove- yeah, you fell over."

"George, _pay attention!"_

"And, tackle! Perfect. Remember to aim for the hips or just below, it will tip them off balance."

"Left fist to the ribs, right to the jaw. No, stop! Don't EVER close your hand around your thumb, it's painful and you will probably break it."

"Mind your knees, Fred."

"Twist with your hips as you jab, keep your lead foot below your hand. Good."

"And, again. Good, that's good. Now do it again."

"Okay, I want Fred and George against Harry and Ron."

"Go."

* * *

**November 30, 1999**

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Reserve. Actually, I guess it's "welcome back" for you." Charlie said with a grin as he and Ginny headed up to the entrance.

"It's nice to be back." Ginny said, walking through the wards as if they didn't exist.

"Don't ask, it's a long story." Charlie told the confused guard who was in charge of keying people to the wards.

Ginny frowned and turned to Charlie, "Did you know that someone tried to break these wards?"

"Really? When?"

"Yeah, someone messed with the weave, and whoever it was, they were good, really good. I think it might have been about twenty or thirty years ago."

Charlie frowned, "That would have been during the first war, it might have been Death Eaters trying to get to the dragons..."

"Makes sense." Ginny smirked, "They didn't get through, I'm reading two magical signatures and one fell into my squib trap...that guy doesn't have his magic anymore."

Charlie gaped, "You mean the wards drained his magic?" He asked disbelievingly.

Ginny shrugged, "Yeah, it was drained into the ward. Here, give me your hand, I'll show you." She took Charlie's hand and guided him through the magic to one of the main ward stones. "See here, this is where the third dome is anchored, I originally weaved thirty-three people's magic in, now there are thirty-four signatures."

"Woah!" Charlie said, trying to stop his head from spinning. When Ginny showed him the wards, he had been immersed in the magic, he could SEE the strands weaving together, each of them was a slightly different color or texture. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Carefully." Ginny replied. "And like I said in my letter, it was pretty stupid because if I'd failed we all would have gone _boom_, dragons included. Still, it's lasted quite well, if I do say so myself."

Ginny's eyes glazed over and she stared unseeingly into the distance, it was creepy. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked. Ginny just held up a finger asking him to wait.

"Sorry, I was checking the other two domes, they're not in as good shape as this one, I should probably reinforce them. They _are_ three hundred years old."

Charlie shook his head, he still couldn't believe his baby sister (who was only a year younger than him now) had put the original wards around the biggest dragon reserve in Europe. The initials G.W. were even carved into the main anchor. It was mind boggling.

* * *

**January 8, 2000**

"Parry 5."

"Don't stop halfway through a lunge, it leaves you vulnerable."

"Attack. I said ATTACK! You have to actually _move forward_ during an attack, Harry, it's how the world works."

"You attack like a rag doll."

"Press back, good. Now forward again."

"Feet, Harry, fix your feet!"

"Cross left then lunge."

"Straighten your hips."

"Good. Now I want a combination. Parry 5, 2, 7, 3 then 8."

"Okay, faster this time."

"Again."

"Follow through with your extensions. Better."

"Drop your shoulders."

"Give me a right lunge."

"Harry, if you continue to hold the sword like that, you're going to end up with a broken wrist."

"Left. Right. Advance. Left. Jab. Back. Parry. Attack. STOP!"

"Your left arm looks like a dead noodle."

"Parry 6. No, that's 5. Good."

"Thrust. What was _that_ supposed to be?"

"Straighten your back."

"Counter parry 3 and left lunge."

"Nice, Harry. Watch this."

"Okay, now you do it."

"I guess that works too."

"Good. You're getting better. Let's head in, dinner should be ready."

"HARRY! Point that somewhere else!"

* * *

**February 19, 2000**

"So, Bill, did you find my gift?" Ginny asked her eldest brother with a smirk.

Bill scowled. "You have a twisted sense of humor, you know that, right?"

Ginny grinned, "Yup. Did you like it?"

"It was pretty cool to find the missing urn of Ra, but did you really have to surround it with all that stuff? Those were some of the most archaic wards and curses any of us had seen, and no one else could get close enough to help me!" Bill complained.

"I thought you would have enjoyed the challenge." Ginny shot back with a fake pout.

"Yeah, well, next time don't make it so deadly. And maybe choose something which _isn't_ a priceless artifact you _stole_."

"I didn't steal it, I re-appropriated it. Anyway, I just put it back where it was originally found." Ginny defended.

Bill sighed. "Unbelievable."

Ginny grinned. "Whatever. No harm, no foul. Oh hey, has my team's record been broken?"

"Not by a long shot! You guys even got a nickname; Gerald, Arran and Raphael are known as the "Desert Trio". You're a bit of a legend." Bill laughed. "I still can't believe you were part of the team who found the lost Temple of Anubis. Did you know that it has a massive underground complex completely dedicated to the wizards who worshiped that god?"

Ginny shrugged. "Really? Neat."

Bill shook his head, he didn't understand his sister, probably never would either.

* * *

**May 1, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Potions."

**May 2, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Transfiguration."

**May 3, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Defense."

**May 4, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Runes."

**May 5, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Arithmancy."

**May 6, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Warding."

**May 7, 2000**

"Miss Ginerva Weasley, it is my honor to present you with this certificate in recognition of your Mastery of Dueling."

**May 8, 2000**

"Ginny, dear, don't you have a mastery exam today?"

"No, Mum, I'm done for now.

* * *

**July 2, 2001**

"Ah, Miss Weasley, come in."

"Professor McGonagall, it's wonderful to see you."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to take over my old post again." Minerva asked with a smile.

Ginny choked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, Molly told me all about your little adventure as soon as she found out who Professor Welborn was. I have to say, you make a wonderful teacher. Since Dumbledore retired, I have made Headmistress and will not be able to continue teaching, I need a replacement."

"I'm honoured, Professor, but I don't know if I want to move into teaching permanently. I can only promise you a year, maybe two." Ginny said.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer. After all, you have spent the last decade moving every year, I did not expect you to agree to settle down any time soon. Unfortunately, I haven't found a good candidate for this year, I only just secured a defense teacher. I never knew hard it is to find competent professors..."

Ginny smiled, "I see the defense curse is still going strong. Which poor soul is braving the post this year?"

"Harry Potter, actually. I succeeded where Dumbledore failed, Mr. Potter has been offered the job every year since he graduated. I think he just took pity on me because he wants to make my first year as Headmistress go smoothly."

Ginny nodded understandingly. "That sounds like Harry. I'll take the job, but only for one or two years."

"Thank you, I will give you my lesson plans so you have an idea of where the students are. As you probably remember, professors are expected to arrive by August 25th."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon."

* * *

**September 1, 2001**

"One last announcement, we have two new professors this year. Please welcome Professor Harry Potter, he will be teaching DADA, and Professor Ginerva Weasley, she will be taking over from me in Transfiguration temporarily. Now, enjoy your meal."

"So, Harry, why'd you agree to teach this year?" Ginny asked during the feast.

Harry smirked, "I heard McGonagall was going to be asking a certain red headed time traveler to teach transfiguration and I couldn't pass up the chance to watch a master at work."

"You accepted just because there was the possibility I would be here?" Ginny asked, feeling quite flattered.

"Well, that, and I couldn't say no to McGonagall during her first year responsible for this zoo."

Ginny grinned. "And the truth comes out."

* * *

**September 9, 2001**

"Professor Weasley?" A sixth year Slytherin asked after class.

"Yes, Mr. Argyle?"

"Do you have a set of daggers?"

Ginny frowned, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

Argyle shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Well, a couple of us were outside early this morning and saw you trowing knives at a target on a tree. Then you started mock-fighting with them and..."

"That explains how you know, not why you asked."

"Sorry, professor. It's just, my grandfather has four ancient daggers, they're really cool and I've never seen anything like them, they've been in our family for an extremely long time, but no one knows how to use them."

Ginny hid a grin, that sounded like one of the sets she'd made for her students in 1191. "That still doesn't tell me why you asked."

"Sorry. Um, I was just wondering if you would teach me how to use them."

"Really?"

Argyle swallowed, "Yes, ma'am."

Ginny thought for a moment. "You're completely serious about this? It's not easy to learn how to throw and fight with daggers, if you start this, I will expect you to finish."

"Yes, professor. I'll do what it takes."

Ginny grinned, "Good. I'll see you on Saturday morning, Quidditch pitch at eight."

Argyle nodded and fled the room.

"Weird." Ginny said with a frown.

"What's up, Ginny?" Harry asked as he walked into Ginny's classroom and found her frowning at the door.

"A couple Slytherin sixth years saw me practicing with my daggers this morning and now Mr. Argyle wants lessons. He seemed scared out of his wits when he asked though and I'm not sure why."

Harry laughed, "First, the daggers are cool and I'm pretty sure half the school would love to learn how to use them. Second, you're intimidating." He sat himself on one of the desks in the front row.

"I'm not trying to be intimidating."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter, some of the kids still find you a bit scary. You kinda exude danger. When you practice any of your weapons you are rather terrifying, so if he saw you with the daggers, he was probably worried that you'd get mad at him and stick you with a knife."

Ginny perched on the edge of her teacher's desk and scowled at Harry. "Why would I get mad at him? He's just a student asking for more lessons. I'm more likely to be proud of him for wanting to learn more."

"You don't understand, you're a Gryffindor from a known light family. He's a Slytherin and the Argyles have been a dark family for years. Asking you to teach him how to fight with daggers would be like Ron asking Malfoy to teach him charms."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger."

Ginny sighed, "I guess I just have a different perspective on everything, I mean, I interned with Slytherin, he's the one who gave me the blades!"

"Yes, well, we can't all be amazing time travelers like you." Harry said with a grin as he jumped off the desk. "You ready for lunch?"

* * *

Ginny was grading papers in her office when there was a knock on the door. Who could want to talk to her? If it was Harry he'd have just walking in, they'd just had a staff meeting, and she wasn't a head of house so students didn't come to her often, especially because she had "Student Hours" where she was in her classroom and kids could ask her questions then.

"Come in." Nine students, all from different houses, trooped in. "Okay, you have my attention." Ginny said as she conjured chairs for each of them and expanded her office so they could all fit comfortably.

Miss. Franklin, a seventh year Ravenclaw, spoke up,"Umm Professor Weasley?"

"That would be me."

"Right. Well, we heard that you were going to teach Argyle how to use his family's daggers."

"Yes I am."

"Will you teach us too?"

"Please." A Slytherin in the back added.

Ginny folded her hands on her desk. "Did Mr. Argyle tell you how seriously I expect him to take this?"

"Yes. And we all have at least two daggers each." Franklin said.

"I see. I will have to talk to the Headmistress because there are so many of you. If things work out, there will be an announcement at breakfast." Ginny said, thinking that she was probably going to end up teaching another class, maybe she'd teach the sword as well...she really liked the sword.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, professor. Thank you." The students left and Ginny headed to Minerva's office.

* * *

**September 10, 2001**

Ginny stood up towards the end of breakfast. "Could I have your attention please? I would like to announce the creation of a new club. Starting next Saturday, I will be offering lessons in dagger throwing and fighting as well as swordplay, for fourth years and up. If you are interested, I will have a sign-up sheet outside my office. Please indicate if you have your own sword and/or daggers. Thank you, enjoy your breakfast."

Harry turned to Ginny, "Am I invited?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"No, you're being recruited. You're my assistant." Ginny said with a smirk. "You didn't honestly think I was going to do this on my own, did you?"

"Oh, okay. Just don't hurt me to bad during demonstrations."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Me? Hurt you? How could you think so poorly of me?"

Harry grinned, "I don't think poorly of you, quite the opposite in fact, I think quite highly of you. But that doesn't mean you won't wipe the floor with my hole-ridden corpse."

* * *

**September 17, 2001**

"How have your students not killed you before?"

"Harry, these are my quarters."

"You call it practice, I think it counts as torture, and I've done most of it before!"

"And that's my couch."

"Everyone else agrees with me."

"Why are you on my couch?"

"We might mutiny."

"You're getting sweat on my furniture."

"But you'd probably kick our butts if we tried."

"Why are you even in here?"

"Even if it was all of us against one of you."

"You have perfectly good quarters of your own just around the corner."

"And even if you didn't have a sword."

"Urgh, you're smelling up my room."

"You'd leave us all in little tiny pieces."

"Go take a shower."

"And we would never know what hit us."

"Get out of my room!"

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You. Out. Now."

"What? What did I do?"

"These are _my_ rooms, you have your own. Now go take a shower, you stink."

"OW! Okay, okay, I'm going."

* * *

**October 11, 2001**

"Morning, Ginny!" Harry said brightly.

Ginny groaned into her tea. "Go away, Harry. It's too early."

Harry sat in the seat next to the half-dead transfiguration professor and grabbed a piece of toast. "But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"It doesn't matter, it's too early for anything." Ginny grumbled

"Then why are you up? Classes don't start for another–"

"Much better."

Harry glared at Ginny, she had silenced him. Again. And he knew from previous experience that the only person who could break one of Ginny's silencing charms was Ginny. Which meant he was stuck like this until she saw fit to let him speak again, hopefully it would be before he had to teach.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had finished eating and Ginny had graced the land of the living with her presence.

Ginny noticed that Harry was not talking, which was unusual because he was sitting next to Minerva and they usually had lots to talk about. "Oh, I silenced you again, didn't I?"

Harry glared pointedly until Ginny released him. "Yes, you did. Do I want to know why you're in such a brilliant mood this morning?"

"1981." Ginny said flatly. October 11, 1981 was the day Death Eaters had attacked a shopping mall in London and over 700 people died. Usually Ginny didn't have any trouble with anniversaries, but for some reason she'd dreamed she was holed up in that basement again last night. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep so now she was exhausted and other memories from that year were rearing their ugly heads.

"Oh." Harry said. He didn't know which event Ginny had been reminded of, but if it was from 1981 then it probably wasn't good. He dropped the subject, hopefully she'd snap out of it before her sword and dagger lessons, otherwise, as her demonstration partner, she might just hurt him.

* * *

**October 20, 2001**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the Fall 2001 Dueling Circuit champion, Ginevra Weasley!"

* * *

**October 31, 2001**

"Ginny, where are we going?"

"A bar."

"Why?"

"To get drunk."

"Again, why?"

"Because it's Halloween and that's what I do on Halloween."

"Why am I coming?"

"I want company."

"Oh."

* * *

"Why are we in Muggle London?"

"The drinks are better and people don't know us."

"Makes sense."

* * *

"Harry! You have to try this, it reminds me of an ale I tried in 1365!"

"Mate, your girlfriend is on her twelfth pint... She's AMAZING!"

"Actually, she's not my girlfriend."

"Sweet! … Hey, how you doing? Next round is on me."

"Nah, I'm here with Harry. Harry, get your skinny ass over here!"

"But he said...?"

* * *

Harry turned to where Ginny was on her umpteenth drink, he couldn't believe she was still upright, not to mention carrying on a (loud) conversation about Shakespeare, with a guy dressed as the Bard himself.

"We should probably get back." Harry said with a very distinct slur, he hadn't had anywhere _near_ as much to drink as Ginny, but he was still quite drunk.

Ginny looked at Harry and spent a good ten seconds staring at his face, when he finally came into focus, she saw that he was slightly flushed from the alcohol and his hair was a bit more messed up than usual...he was sexy as hell. _No, Ginny, no. You will not hit on Harry. He is seven years younger than you even if he is a year older. _

"Yeah, probably." Ginny punched him on the arm, "Thanks for coming out with me tonight...well, this morning. Whatever."

"Ouch, your punches hurt."

"Sorry, misjudged my strength, happens a lot when I'm drunk. Which I am. Drunk, that is. We should leave." Ginny said, clambering off the bar stool. To her credit, it only took five seconds to find her feet.

"Merlin, Ginny, how much have you had?" Harry asked as he offered her his arm, he might not be able to walk straight (or anywhere close) but he was still better off than her.

"Five shots, four mix drinks and two of everything they have on tap." Ginny answered proudly.

"Your mother's going to kill me." Harry groaned, he wasn't drunk enough to not fear Molly Weasley.

Ginny pushed Harry against the wall just outside the door and pinned his arms back, "No, she won't. Because she will never hear of this. Merlin help me, if you tell her I will make you wish you never heard the name Ginny."

By the time Ginny finished, she was right up in Harry's face, so much so that he could tell that her last drink involved gin and some kind of citrus. _Damn she's hot. No, don't go there, she'll rip you limb from limb._ "Right, no telling Molly."

"Good." Ginny said with a grin. She patted his cheek and stepped back. "Now then, I just need to find that portkey..."

* * *

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"The portkey dropped us in your room."

"How else do you think I sneak in and out so much?"

"Only Dumbledore can make portkeys to and from Hogwarts."

"I learned warding from Ravenclaw."

"And?"

"She set Hogwarts' wards. I may or may not have taken a peek at the plans when she wasn't in her rooms..."

"You broke into _Rowena Ravenclaw's_ room?!"

"It's her own fault. She's the one who taught me."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm too drunk to think about this anymore."

"Good, I'm going to bed."

"I think I'll pass out on your couch now."

* * *

**November 1, 2001**

Ginny blew up her alarm clock when it started making noises that should be illegal right next to her head, which was currently being stuck full of needles. _Lets see, there are three times of year I end up this drunk; my birthday, Halloween and New Years. Now, which one was it? Halloween. Oh, fun._

Harry woke up to the sound of something exploding, with a pounding headache, dry mouth and something digging into his back. _What the bloody hell happened last night? Oh, that's right, Ginny, Halloween, bar, drunk. Merlin, I hate hangovers._

"Accio hangover remedy." Ginny caught the flying vial and tipped it back as she would a shot. A minute later she remembered she had to teach today and that Harry was probably still passed out in the next room. She summoned another vial and went to wake him.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Unless you have a hangover remedy you need to go away." Harry groaned.

"I do." Ginny thrust the vial into Harry's hand and he downed it.

Harry sighed, "Thanks."

Ginny shrugged, "It the least I could do, I'm the one who got you drunk in the first place."

"True." Harry sat up rubbing his eyes, then he actually saw Ginny. "Well don't you look good this morning." He said sarcastically.

"You're a real angel yourself." Ginny retorted, taking in his slightly bloodshot eyes, _extremely_ rumpled hair and chapped lips.

Harry laughed and got up. "How much time do we have until class starts?"

"As much as I wanted to roll out of bed at the last minute, I figured we don't need the whole school knowing we got piss drunk after the feast." Ginny headed to the bathroom, "We have an hour and a half."

"I don't like it, but I see the logic. See you at breakfast." Harry grumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

**December 10, 2001**

It was nearing the end of term and Ginny decided that the students who wanted to continue with the sword and dagger lessons (there were nearly a hundred of them) had to pass a test.

"Okay guys, here's how it's going to work; Harry and I will test each of you separately and you will be evaluated based on your progress as an individual student and your dedication to learning. You test will start immediately after your last exam but if you want, you can come anytime between now and then, it should only take an hour."

* * *

**December 15, 2001**

Harry grinned at Ginny during dinner, it was the last day of term, exams were over and now they were FREE! For a few weeks at least.

"So, what are your plans for the holiday?"

Ginny shook her head, "I can't believe you haven't asked before! Do you even know what _your_ plans are?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to Dad's and we're all meeting up at the Burrow for Christmas dinner."

Ginny laughed so hard she nearly choked, "You mean James hasn't told you?"

Harry frowned, "Told me what?"

"Everyone is going the Wynne Estate! All the Weasleys, the Prewetts, you guys, even the Bones are coming for a week!"

"WHAT? Why did no one tell me?" Harry felt betrayed.

"You never thought to ask."

"Wait, you mean the Wynne Estate you had built in 910?"

Ginny grinned, "The one and only. I had forgotten about it until the summer, I'm not sure how I managed that but whatever. Anyway, everyone is coming and all expenses are on me."

Harry laughed, "No, really? It's not like you don't have the money or anything. I think you're the richest person in the entire wizarding world."

"Probably." Ginny said seriously, then she smirked, "You know, I've been funneling 50 galleons a month into my parents account...I don't think they've noticed yet, and if they have, they haven't told me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I paid off Ron and Hermione's mortgage, I think they're going to be engaged soon. The payments they've been making are now going into a separate vault... I haven't decided when to tell them, maybe on their wedding day, if Ron ever manages to propose, that it."

Harry shook his head. "You should have been in Slytherin."

"I was his intern for two years. And hid my identity for ten. What's your excuse?"

"I had a Dark Lord in my head."

"Okay, you win."

* * *

**December 19, 2001**

"Welcome, everyone, to Wynne Estate. Designed and commissioned in 910 by none other than yours truly, who was Gavin Wynne at the time." Ginny said with a flourish as she opened the gates.

Everyone's jaws dropped (except the six who had been rescued and brought to the estate in 1981), the place was amazing! The snow-covered grounds were almost as extensive as Hogwarts' (excluding the forest and lake), and nestled in the middle was a simple manor home (if such a thing exists) surrounded by ancient trees and a natural garden that was wild but not overgrown.

Molly gasped, "Ginny, this is beautiful!"

Ginny smiled proudly, "Well, it _has_ had a thousand years to grow into it. When it was first built, the trees were tiny and the garden was rather pathetic."

"Wow." Ron said. "You have a mansion."

"Yes, Ron, I have a mansion."

"Wow."

"You already said that."

As they approached the manor Hermione commented on the garden, "How did you manage to choose plants that would grow well together without constant care?"

Ginny shrugged, "I didn't really think about it. I just picked ones I'd seen growing around the country that seemed to stop when they reached a certain size. Then I planted them and let them do their thing, quite simple actually."

Harry looked around the house when they entered, the interior was simple but elegant in a way that was neither too feminine nor too masculine, it was a completely unique layout that seemed more...livable than other mansions he'd seen in the past. On the size scale for mansions, the Wynne Estate fell just above average but it really didn't seem that big, it probably had something to do with the lack of ostentatious grandeur.

Despite it's status as a mansion, Harry thought that the Wynne Estate felt like a home, some place you could raise a family. Harry found that he was imagining himself living here...his wife had short red hair and an athletic figure.

"Ginny, this is amazing, I can't believe you designed it." Harry said quietly.

"Thanks, Harry, I'm really glad you like it." Ginny said with a wide smile. "When I finally settle down this is where I'll do it, I plan on making this my home. You know you're welcome anytime, I have plenty of room so don't be a stranger."

Ginny looked around and saw that everyone was still wandering around the main floor. "Okay guys, rooms are on the third floor, there's plenty to go around and I promise they're all nice. Ones off to the left are mostly single suites and to the right they are bigger. Since there are probably enough rooms for us each to have two, just find one you like and claim it.

"Feel free to explore wherever, but be careful in the basement, I've got a rather volatile potions lab down there. Oh, and a room with incomplete experiments, some of which failed. And you should probably avoid the vault in the back... Basically, just don't touch anything and you should be fine."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you have an interesting basement."

Ginny shrugged but also looked a bit guilty, "I lived in interesting times. You should probably go find a room."

* * *

**December 25, 2001**

"Get up, get up, get up! It's Christmas!"

Ginny groaned and stuck her head under her pillow. "Whoever you are, go away before I decided the world would be better off without you."

"Spoilsport."

"Child."

* * *

"Ginny dear, are you awake?"

Ginny removed her muffler, "Morning, Mum. Was no one else brave enough to get me up?"

Molly chuckled, "Well, when Harry tried, you threatened to kill him."

"He should know by now that I'm not a morning person." Ginny grumbled. "But I should probably apologize for that...Okay, I'll be down in five."

* * *

Ginny smiled when she saw the family room. There were mounds of presents under a gigantic tree and everyone was lounging around in their dressing gowns either on the couches and chairs or big floor cushions Ginny had bought for precisely that purpose. The brightly lit fire gave the room a warm glow and she could see snow falling lazily from the sky onto the already blanketed grounds.

The very best part was that every single person she held dear to her heart was there, even Bill and Charlie (and their families) had been staying in the manor and were drinking cups of hot tea along with the others.

"Happy Christmas, everyone." Ginny said as she entered the room. She was greeted by nearly twenty smiling faces.

Harry grinned when Ginny finally arrived. "Morning, Ginny, nice of you to join us." He said before gesturing to a couple free cushions next to him, there was conspicuous cup of steaming tea on the table in front of them.

Ginny settled onto the cushions and whacked him gently on the arm. "Shush, it's my house and it's Christmas, I can sleep as long as I want."

"_Now _can we open the presents?" Bill's youngest son asked.

"Yes, now you can open the presents."

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Ginny was sitting in front of the fire with Harry, Hermione and Ron, leaning against a couch.

"Ron here finally proposed a few days ago. We're getting married." Hermione said with a quite smile.

Ginny grinned, "Congratulations you guys, we've all been wondering when you were going to get around to that."

"Why didn't you tell everyone earlier?" Harry asked.

"Didn't want to take away from Christmas." Ron answered. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"We wanted you two to know first." Hermione added.

Harry smiled. "Wow. Thanks."

"We're going to bed now though."

"Yeah, it's been both an exhausting and a relaxing day." Hermione said as Ron gave her a hand up.

"Okay, good night." Ginny said.

Harry gave a wave, "Night guys, see you tomorrow."

A comfortable silence settled over the room as Harry and Ginny both stared into the flickering flames.

"They make me feel kinda left behind, you know." Ginny said after a while.

"Hows that?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

"They're _engaged_, Ron is only twenty-one and Hermione is twenty-two, that's so young." Ginny explained.

"No younger than us."

Ginny laughed softly. "For you maybe, I'm twenty-eight."

Harry's frown deepened as he once again tried to wrap his head around Ginny's time travel escapades, "Not _really_."

"But I _am_. No one here really seems to understand exactly how time went for me. What was two years for you, was _ten_ for me. I aged eight more years than I should have." Ginny dropped her head back onto the couch behind her and stared at dancing shadows on the ceiling. "Harry, I _lived_ those years, I _feel_ those years. Even if no one else can see them."

Harry turned to look at Ginny and in that moment he saw the woman that was almost thirty, it was slightly shocking to realize that she was seven years older than him now. His heart sank a bit, what would she want with a twenty-one year old guy? He was a kid compared to her, even in terms of experience, sure, he had fought and beat Voldemort a few times but she had lived different _lives_. She'd been a student, an intern, three different types of professor, a fighter, a Renaissance socialite, a curse breaker, a warder...

What little hope Harry had that Ginny might be interested in him romantically joined the whirling snow outside. Still, he would always be her friend.

"I guess you just have to wait for all of us to catch up, we can be quite thick at times. Anyway, it's not like you aged _too_ much, seven years isn't that much in the grand scheme of things."

Ginny tipped her head so she could stare at Harry. "You really think so?"

"I do."

"Thanks."

The minutes ticked by and it was nearly two when Harry spoke again, by that time the fire was nothing more than glowing embers.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll all work out, we'll come to our senses."

Ginny laughed, "I know. But you're right, you guys can be a bit thick."

"Hey, it's not our fault you don't act your age." Harry defended.

Ginny grinned, "I _never_ plan on acting my age, that would be boring."

* * *

**July 11, 2004**

"GINVERVA WEASLEY, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING WITH MY GRANDCHILDREN?" Molly's voice thundered across the grounds of Wynne Estate.

"Shit." Ginny cringed. Bill and Charlie's kids were spending part of the summer at the estate while their parents got some much-needed alone time. Ginny had taken the opportunity to continue teaching her nieces and nephews some of the things she'd picked up over the years.

Every time the kids visited they wanted more lessons, the only problem was that her mum didn't think it was appropriate to teach a seven year old how to beat the shit out of someone. Nor did she approve of giving ten year old girls swords or letting young boys throw knives at trees.

"Guys, run! I'll diffuse her."

The kids all raced to the treeline and hoped that by the time they got back, Grandmum will have forgiven their Aunt Ginny.

* * *

Ginny bounced into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"You're teaching the kids again." Harry said from where he was putting the finishing touches on a sandwich.

"So you heard Mum?"

Harry laughed, "Half the county heard her. Did you even get permission from their parents to show them that stuff, let alone _teach_ it to them?"

"Are you kidding? If they knew _half_ of what the kids and I get up to when they visit I'd never be left alone with them again." Ginny said, tossing an apple in the air before spearing on a knife.

"Darn, then they'd just have to come to my place more often." Harry said with a grin.

Ginny smirked, "Don't think I don't know what you do with them. Unregistered wands? Really, Harry, you're supposed to be an _auror."_

Harry yelped, "What? Which one told you? It was Katie, wasn't it? I told them it was a secret!"

"They don't keep anything from Aunt Ginny, they love me too much." Ginny said with a grin. She patted Harry on the shoulder as she walked out, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**August 20, 2004**

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Ginny called.

Harry entered Ginny's study and saw her pouring over maps spread out across the massive desk. He sighed, Ginny was always looking for the next place to go, she just couldn't sit still. She had settled down at the Wynne estate after her year of teaching transfiguration, but she was only there about half the time. She was always traveling, going places, doing things, meeting people, she never stopped. Most people agreed that it was exhausting just to watch.

"Hey, Harry, how's it going?" Ginny asked, scribbling a note on one of the many pieces of paper scattered over her maps.

"Not bad. You heading off again?"

"Yeah, I think I'll try Peru, they have some really old temples there which still have curses on them, they must be guarding something!" Ginny said excitedly. "What about you, aurors doing anything interesting lately?"

"No." Harry grumbled. "Nothing interesting ever happens."

Ginny looked at Harry with a small frown, "You could come with." She said after a moment.

"What?"

"With me, to Peru. Come on, it'll be fun, promise!"

Harry paused and thought for a moment. He really didn't have any reason not to, it wasn't like he had many responsibilities outside his job...and he would be able to be with Ginny 24/7. Just because he was stuck in the 'Friend Zone' didn't mean he couldn't travel with her.

"You know, I think I will." Harry finally said, smiling.

"Really?" She asked, surprised that he had agreed so quickly.

"Yeah, why not? I don't have much keeping me here."

"What?"

"I mean, sure, I've got my job, but that's just about it."

Ginny blinked as she processed that. "Oh. I guess you're right."

Harry grinned, "So, when do we leave?"

"How soon can you quit your job?"

* * *

**September 2, 2004**

"I'm not sure this was such a good idea." Harry gasped as he and Ginny raced down the hall of the temple. It was the sixth time they'd tripped a ward or alarm that Ginny hadn't noticed, she had already taken down over twenty but those six had been so well hidden that even she didn't see them.

Ginny grinned maniacally, "What are you talking about? This is brilliant!"

"_Brilliant_? We're being chased by ancient possessed statues!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" Ginny laughed then came to a screeching halt. "Stop."

Harry nearly ran into Ginny, "What?" He panted, absently annoyed that Ginny was only barely winded despite their having been running flat-out for the last ten minutes.

Ginny knelt down and ran a finger across a rune on the floor "It's another ward, it must have activated after we came in."

"Can you get rid of it?"

Ginny grinned, "Of course."

Forty-seven seconds later they were running again.

* * *

Ginny leaned her head back against a rock. "That was fun." She said with a grin, munching on dried mango.

Harry took a sip of his lemonade. "We nearly died. Six times."

"All in a day's work." Ginny said casually. "Anyway, we got what we came for."

Harry turned to Ginny, "We came for something? I thought we were just exploring."

"Well, we were doing both. I knew there must be something around here somewhere, I just didn't know what."

"Okay...and what was it?"

Ginny tossed Harry a small canvas bag, "Go ahead, take a look. I already got rid of the curses. Just don't open it, I don't know if there are more inside it or not."

Harry pulled a small gold box out of the bag, "What is it?"

"It's called the Heart of the Maya, also known as Cortez's Bane." Ginny explained. "Legend has it that that box holds the key to finding the City of Gold."

"El Dorado?"

"That's the one." Ginny smiled, "I don't know if the city actually exists, but that box is worth millions and I'm sure that whatever is inside is worth it, especially considering the amount of protection it had."

Harry snorted as he put the box in the bag and handed it back to Ginny, "Yeah, it was certainly protected."

"Admit it, you had fun."

"Your definition of fun involves more violence and danger than most...but yes, it was fun."

"Come on, lets go set up camp."

* * *

**October 21, 2004**

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"You can get us out of this, right?"

"Sure. Just give me five minutes."

"I don't think we have that long, I give us two minutes before we drown."

"Oh, we don't need to worry about drowning."

"We're in a room quickly filling with water and the exit is sealed shut, how does drowning not fit in with this?"

"That's not water, it's an acidic substance that will eat it's way through anything living in three seconds flat."

"WHAT?"

"Just don't touch it and you'll be fine."

"But it's _filling the room!_"

"I can see that. Hold on... _YES!_ Got it! Harry, you good?"

"No idea. I'll let you know when my heart decides to beat again."

* * *

**December 18, 2004**

"Harry! Ginny! You're back!" Ron greeted as the two travelers entered the manor.

"Hey, Ron, it's good to be back. I see you invaded my house again!" Ginny said, thumping her brother on the back.

"You're the one who left a standing invitation." Hermione reminded as she walked out of the living room. "Hey guys, how was Peru?"

Harry collapsed onto a couch. "Dangerous."

"Fun."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Which was it? Fun, or dangerous?"

Ginny grinned, "Both of course, best type of trip there is." She said as she kicked Harry off the couch, "Go get cleaned up, I don't want you dirtying my furniture."

"Fine." Harry grumbled, following Ginny up the stairs.

Hermione turned to Ron, "When are they ever going to grow up?"

* * *

**December 22, 2004**

"Mum, Mum, Mum!" Jane yelled as she raced into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled as she picked up her two old daughter and spun her around. "What is it, dear?"

"Aunty Ginny showed me her sword!"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR SWORDS?"

Harry grinned at Ginny, "And that's my cue to vacate the premises."

* * *

**December 29, 2004**

A head popped into the fireplace in Ginny's study. "Ginevra?"

"Professor McGonagall." Ginny said, "Would you like to come through?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Minerva stepped through the fire and into what she knew to be Wynne Estate.

Ginny gestured McGonagall into a seat and cast a warming charm on the pot of tea. "Tea?" McGonagall nodded so Ginny poured her a cup. "What can I do for you today, professor?"

"Well, Ginerva, I was hoping that I could convince you to come teach for me next term."

Ginny sighed, she didn't really want to stand around in a classroom all day but if McGonagall was asking halfway through the year there must be a good reason for it. "Which subject?"

"Potions, actually, Severus had an accident and will be recovering for at least two months."

"Two months? Sounds painful." Ginny said with a wince, there were two types of potions accidents, the ones that were just messy and the ones that left you hospitalized, the latter tended to be quite impressive.

"Yes, he is not happy about it at all."

"Okay, I'll teach, but he better be coming back because I'm not staying in that dungeon longer than absolutely necessary." Ginny said.

McGonagall smiled, "Thank you. You have saved me a lot of time and effort. Good potions masters are extremely hard to come by." She paused, "I do have another request."

"Yes...?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach dueling full-time next year."

"You want to add another class?" Ginny asked with raised brows.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, I think it would be beneficial for students to learn more about throwing spells back and forth as opposed to just casting them over and over again."

Ginny thought for a moment, she loved dueling, she had really enjoyed teaching it in 1603. And she really should be settling down sometime soon, she'd been running around for far too long. "You know what? I'll do it, with one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to teach swordplay as well." Ginny said with a grin.

McGonagall sighed, she'd heard stories about how Ginny was around swords. "I'm sure we can find a way to make it work."

* * *

**August 11, 2005**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ginny. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

Ginny closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles. Cheers erupted and cake was passed around.

"So, how's it feel to be twenty-four?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Ask me eight hundred and fourteen years ago, or just eight, depending on how you want to count." Ginny said.

Hermione frowned, "What?"

Ginny sighed, would they _never_ figure this out? "This is my thirty-second birthday, Hermione, not my twenty-fourth."

Hermione looked at Ginny funny, "Well, either way, happy birthday!" She said with a grin.

"Thanks." Ginny said with an expertly forced smile.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Aunty Ginny!" Johnny, Bill's ten year old son said with a blinding grin. Then he shoved a poorly wrapped present into her hands. "Here, this is from me!" He said

"Thank you, Johnny." Ginny opened the gift and out fell a handful of leather hair ties, each one had a little picture carved into it. "Johnny, these are amazing! Did you do these yourself?"

Johnny nodded proudly, "Yes, I know you tie your hair back when we um...I mean, when _you_ use your sword but you are always loosing the ties so I thought I'd get you some more. But I couldn't find any nice ones so I got simple ones and made them better."

"Thank you so much, Johnny, they're wonderful."

* * *

Ginny lay back on the grass and watched the summer stars, a warn breeze drifted across the grounds, softly playing with her hair. Her birthday party was over and everyone had either already left or was in bed asleep, where she really should be.

* * *

It was nearing three in the morning when Harry gave up trying to sleep, he was annoyed. He had told himself that he would stop pining after Ginny and get on with his life, but it just wasn't working, he still liked her, and after their time in Peru, he was pretty sure he _loved_ her and that was a problem.

Harry sighed and got up, if he wasn't going to sleep then there was no point staying in bed. He padded barefoot out of the room, maybe a midnight walk around the Wynne Estate grounds would help.

Ginny heard someone approaching, "Hello?" She called, wondering who on earth would be wandering around outside at this time, besides herself, of course.

"Wha-?" Harry jumped in surprise. "Ginny?"

Ginny propped herself up so she could see her visitor. "Harry? Why are you out here?"

"I'm taking a walk."

"At three in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry frowned as he took in her attire, she was wearing the same clothes as the day before, in fact... "Have you been out here all night?"

Ginny shrugged, "Yeah."

Harry settled himself on the ground. "Why?"

"Needed to think." Ginny answered, laying back down on the grass.

"About what?"

"Life."

"Very specific." Harry said with a small smile. "What part of life?"

Ginny was silent. "I agreed to teach again." She said after a while.

"Really?" Harry was under the impression that while Ginny enjoyed teaching, she didn't want to continue it.

"Yeah, when McGonagall asked me to substitute for Snape she also asked if I'd come back and teach full-time."

"What subject? I know she already has some auror lined up for defense and I didn't think any other posts were vacant."

"They're not. She's adding a dueling class and I convinced her to also let me teach swordplay." Ginny explained.

Harry was surprised, "You mean this is more than a one-year thing?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually committing myself to something."

"Wow."

"I know. I guess I just figured that I'm getting to an age where I actually need to make real decisions, you know? It's time for me to settle down."

Harry laughed quietly, "Ginny, you're twenty-four, not forty, you won't be "getting to an age" for at least ten years."

Ginny huffed and sat up. "How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm not twenty-four!"

"Woah, hey, calm down." Harry said, also sitting up so he could see Ginny's frowning face.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just, even after all these years, you guys just don't get that I'm older."

Harry watched Ginny's frown fade into a sad expression that made him want to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Harry asked, remembering a conversation he had with her a few Christmases ago.

"I don't know, it just _does_. Today, when Hermione wished me a happy birthday, she forgot about my age, she asked how it felt to be twenty-four. I turned twenty-four eight years ago, in 1191. Then she gave me this look that kinda said, "Oh yeah, that's right, you're old now." So...it bothers me."

"But why the obsession with age?" Harry asked again, trying to understand why the woman next to him was so fixated on this.

Ginny went silent and stayed that way for a really long time, trying to decided how to tell Harry that she liked him but felt a bit like a cradle-robber for doing so.

Harry, understanding that Ginny was thinking, let her sit in silence.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny finally spoke. "Ron's young."

"Okay."

"Hermione's young."

"Uh huh."

"You're young."

"Yeah..."

"I'm old."

"What's your point, Ginny?"

"There's seven years between us, it would be weird for someone my age to like someone your guys' age. I mean, on paper the whole thing looks fine because I'm a year younger, but between the actual people involved, especially me, it's just..."

"I'm still confused. What are you trying to say?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took a few breaths. "I like you Harry, even though it makes me feel like some weird old lady, I like you."

Harry blinked and his heart fluttered. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm so much older than you, mind, body, soul, the whole shebang. It doesn't help that you still look really young too, I look at you and I see someone my mind tells me I shouldn't be allowed to have."

"Ginny, look at me." Harry stared straight into her eyes, "I've been falling for you more and more each day since I saw you that morning in the Burrow. Remember when we were both teaching at Hogwarts that year? I told you I only took the defense post because McGonagall was going to ask you to teach transfiguration, that was true. I wouldn't have agreed to teach otherwise.

"And those months we spent in Peru? Absolutely terrifying, but some of the best months of my life! I got to spend every single day with just you and then I got to share the same tent every night. It was amazing."

Tears started clouding Ginny's eyes as she realized that she just might be able to get what she wanted after all. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Haven't you seen that I'm always around? I spend more time here at the estate than in my own home. Did you not notice that I haven't been on one single date since you returned to this time?"

Ginny shook her head wordlessly.

"Well, I haven't. I didn't think I could have you but I–" Ginny placed a finger on Harry's lips.

"So you want me?"

Harry quirked a smile. "If you'll have me."

"Oh, I'll have you all right." Ginny grinned and kissed the living daylights out of him. It was her first kiss in sixteen years...which was just a little bit sad. And very romantic.

* * *

**June 13, 2011**

"Mum, when can I have my own sword?" Five year old Lily asked.

"When your daggers hit the center of target ten times in a row, dear."

* * *

**July 25, 2011  
**

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"Hey, little devil."

"I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I hit the target ten times! Mum's going to get me a sword!"

"Wow! That's amazing! James didn't manage that until he was six!"

"I know! I'm going to tell him right now!"

"Be nice about it!"

* * *

**August 17, 2011**

"Ginny! Your mum is coming."

"Damn. Okay, James, Grandmum is on her way, make sure your knives are hidden, understand?"

"Got it."

"LILY!"

"Yes?"

"Your Grandmum is coming, remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, Mum. No telling Grandmum about the knives, swords, potions, or fighting. I know. You tell me every time she visits."

"Good girl. Now go get cleaned up."

* * *

**November 30, 2012**

"Harry?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I a terrible mother?"

"What brought this on?"

"Lily managed to beat James with the sword this afternoon and I rewarded her with a set of personalized daggers and a hug."

"No, I think you're a brilliant mother. I will never have to worry about boys taking advantage of my little girl."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
